Vision of Deathscythe
by Sakura123
Summary: [GW Escaflowne xover] Now that Hilde is in Gaia with the strange boy, Duo, she has no idea how to get back home or why she was brought to the strange world in the first place. [COMPLETE]
1. Introduction

**Vision of Deathscythe**  
  
[A Gundam wing/Escaflowne crossover]  
____________________________________________________  
  
((Introduction of the characters))  
  
  
  
  
  


Duo Maxwell [of Faneila]   
Age: 16  
Born: Unknown  
Race: Human/half Draconian/American  
Place of Origin: Faneila  
Guymelef: Deathscythe Escaflowne  
Occupant: New king of Faneila. Brother of the Zaibach empire's commander, Solo  
Special abilities: Sword fighting, creating explosives, piloting Deathscythe Escaflowne, stealth.  


  
  
  


Merel the cat  
Age: ?  
Born: n/a  
Race: Humanoid feline  
Place of Origin: unkown  
Guymelef: none  
Occupant: Duo's childhood friend  
Special ablities: Cat-like reflexes  


  
  


Hilde Schbeiker  
Age: 15  
Born: Unknown  
Race: Human/German  
Place of Origin: Germany [lives on colony L2]  
Guymelef: none  
Occupant: School student, and races on the track team  
Special abilities: Foresight [Taro cards not needed]  


  
  


Heero Yuy  
Age: 16  
Born: Unknown  
Race: Human/Japanese  
Place of Origin: Japan/Colony L1 [currently living on colony L2]  
Guymelef: None  
Occupant: School student, track team captain  
Special abilities: Twice the strength of any human being, antisocial [speaks only when necessary], Relena's boyfriend, Fencing, the ability to pilot any vehicle or plane, hacker.  


  
  


Relena Darlain  
Age: 15  
Born: Unknown  
Race: Human/Northern European  
Place of Origin: Unknown  
Guymelef: none  
Occupant: School student, president of the history club, pacifist of the sanc kingdom. Heero's girlfriend, younger sister of Milliardo peacecraft [widely known of Zechs Merquies]  
Special abilities: Talking Heero into anything [at times], Calming Zechs down.  


  
  


Trowa Barton [no-name]  
Age: 16  
Born: n/a  
Race: Human/Latain American  
Place of Origin: Colony L3  
Guymelef: none  
Occupant: Part-time circus performer, top student at colony L2's Dasani private school [accompanied by Heero, Relena, and Hilde], boyfriend of longtime circus performer Catherine Bloom, somewhat antisocial [Also speaks only when necessary].  
Special abilities: Abnormally acrobatic  


  
  


Quatre Rebaraba Winner  
Age: 16  
Born: n/a  
Race: Human/Arabic  
Place or Origin: Colony L4  
Guymelef: None  
Occupant: Son of the wealthy Winner family, student of Dasani private school and newpaper editor of Dasani, boyfriend of childhood friend Dorothy Catalonia of the wealthy and militaristic Romafeller foundation  
Special abilites: Unknown  


  
  


Chang Wufei  
Age: 16  
Born: n/a  
Race: Human/Chinese  
Place of Origin: China. lived on colony L5 at one time before it was destroyed. Now lives on colony L2.  
Guymelef: None  
Occupant: martial arts apprentice of Doctor O of the Dasani pravite school. Husband of Nataku [due to an arranged marriage]  
Special ablities: Karate, Kun fu, and sword fighting.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


[Other Escaflowne/Gundam wing characters remain the same]   


  
  
  
  


Summary: Hilde Scbeiker is an only child born with the gift of foresight, the power to see into the future or past if needbe. She has a crush on the track team's captain Heero Yuy boyfriend of her childhood friend Relena Darlain, and almost wishes Relena would break up with him so she could get Heero to notice her a bit. Her plan almost works when she has a vision during track pratice. Afterward, she asked Heero to time her in a pravite track race with a pendant her grandmother gave her, and if she can beat the time it took for the pendant to swing 13 times he would give her a first kiss. Of course something goes wrong and the impossible happens; Hilde is transported into another world called Gaia with a strange young man.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. One: Painful discovery

**One: Painful discovery**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Escaflowne or Gundam wing.

* * *

_Was it all a dream? Or a vision? Either way, my life has been turned upside down ever since I found out I supposedly "blessed" with the gift of foresight and moved from Germany to outer space on Colony L2. However, just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse... it does._

* * *

_Scritch, scritch, scritch, scritch..._ Hilde Schbeiker dragged the end of worn out of her pencil across her sketch listening to the sounds of hyper active students in the school yard and else where inside the Dasani private school.

The Schbeiker family had moved from the earth to Colony L2 to enroll they're daughter into the private school after getting a job offer as salvage dealers. Hilde was both happy and sad about moving from Germany.

Mostly because she knew she wouldn't be able to talk or see her friends as much when she was one earth. It saddened her friends dearly but they vowed to call her or write whenever they could.

Although this pact made Hilde feel slightly better about moving to a colony but it didn't lessen the pain of her childhood friends watching from a distance as the shuttle she and her family resided in took off up the ramp. It took a three months and a half for Hilde to get adjusted to living a colony and going to a private school full of people she'd never seen before.

A small smile graced Hilde's lips as placed the finishing touches on her portrait of the school yard and it's inhabitants, she lifted the pad from her lap leaning back to get a good look at all the angles on her picture then looked up at the yard; she had positioned the fountain that resided in the center of yard, the wall she sat on surrounding the fountain was perfectly placed, the school building that was at least two feet way from the fountain also was in correct placing, as well as the walk way surrounded by freshly cut grass and lastly the students.

Her mother would be pleased to hear that her sketching had improved since she had turned 13. Hilde smiled at the thought of her parents hugging the sketch pad against her chest; she loved the way they encouraged her to continue drawing.

Closing the book she grabbed her messengers bag and proceeded to place all of her school books and her sketch book inside while duffle bag remained in between her legs. It was almost two'o'clock, she had to get to track and field practice before she was late.

Hilde zipped her messengers bag up flinging it over her shoulder rising from her spot she picked up her duffle bag and broke into a run making a mad dash across the yard.

* * *

Relena Darlain made her way through mob of students over to the history club's very own personal meeting room after having countless meetings in the history classroom. A smile crept to Relena's lips.

She undid her big red bow-tie from around her neck with a sigh she grabbed the knob and pushed the door open stepping inside the empty room to make preparations for history club's next meeting on their current assignment; WWII much to Relena's dismay.

The 15-year-old never loved war, she disliked battle because it disrupted peace between nations. Brushing the thought of wars aside Relena grabbed the curtains pulling them back bombarded by the bright afternoon sunshine.

She clamped her eyes shut backing away from the window before ducking into a shadowed corner. Relena opened her blue eyes to her surprise to find them staring into two beautiful Prussian blue eyes.

His eyebrows were narrowed and his eyes lifeless and dull with no hints of excitement or happiness were visible, he wore his sweat pants and a jersey, his socks were the only thing on his feet while his shoes resided in the grip of his hand. Relena sighed scolding herself for thinking it was a burglar before asking herself why a burglar would steal from a school? She straightened out her white blouse and long sky-blue dress proceeding to look fix her bow to look presentable in front of her boyfriend.

"Heero, stop doing that!" She cried manging to muster the strength to speak. Heero cocked eyebrow stepping back a bit before stifling a sneeze, he scratched the tip of his nose. "Doing what?" He asked emotionlessly. Relena imagined herself blowing her stack and giving Heero a hicky on the head he would never forget, but decided to keep her cool. "Popping up! Appearing without making a sound!" Relena said finally.

"Sorry," Heero blinked at her and with a nod of his head he motioned her toward the round table pulling out a chair for her, Relena thanked him wordlessly before seating herself at the table, Heero came and joined her. "So Heero what brings you here?" The Northern European asked curiously placing her chin on the back of her hand.

Heero sat beside her silent for a moment with his hands on the table balled into firsts, he wasn't really sure how he was going to break this to her easy without giving her the wrong impression.

Relena watched her boyfriend with curiosity inching her hand closer to his fist when Heero's fist became a relaxed hand taking her hand into his giving it a tight squeeze. "Relena...I...," Heero trailed off closing his mouth tightly.

Relena soon sensed something was bothering the usually antisocial teenager, she edged closer to the boy with a worried expression. "Heero? What's wrong?" She asked. Heero sighed in response pulling out a piece of paper from his jersey handing it to the pacifist, Relena slowly removed the paper from his grasp afraid to even unfold it.

With a large intake of breath she unfolded the paper slowly with her eyes closed. Heero held his breath hoping she wouldn't slap him if she was already reading when he heard her gasp, he immediately shifted his eyes toward her.

Relena held the piece of paper in her shaking hand a blank expression reflected in her blue eyes as beads of sweat fell down her face halting at her jaw. Heero squeezed her hand only to feel her hand ripped from his. "Relena?" He mumbled in shock.

"When are you leaving?" She whispered. Heero looked down at his hands with narrowed eyes showing the first bit of emotion ever since he met her, he sighed glancing up at her. "Tomorrow night at the latest...," He said ever so quietly. Relena sighed sucking down oncoming sobs of sorrow as she felt Heero wrap his arm around her shoulder pulling her toward him, she obliged to his gesture and rested her head upon his shoulder for comfort, Heero ran his hand up and down her arm as he felt her body vibrate with sobs.

Not too long ago Heero had returned from visiting the only living person he regarded as a relative in Japan, who called himself Dr. J who was accompanied by his other associates; Dr. H, Dr. O, and Dr. S.

These four men were mechanical genius' it when it came to military weapons. They taught Heero just about everything there was to know about warfare, military weapons, vehicles, and hacking without being detected.

However, Heero was unsure why they taught him these things, he figured it was just Japan's new way of teaching discipline and manners. Pushing the thoughts aside the Japanese teenager returned his attention back to his sobbing girlfriend who had become silent as a cat, he looked down to find Relena had cried herself to sleep... on him!

He grunted nudging the girl in the ribs trying to rouse her out of the slumber she fell into when he noticed several student body standing in the door way, he turned to gaze at his friends, Quatre Rebarba Winner and Trowa Barton accompanied by their girlfriends standing behind them; Catherine Bloom and Dorothy Catalonia, heir of the Romafeller foundation.

"Are we disturbing something?" Trowa asked scratching the back of his head smugishly. Quatre laughed quietly glancing the other way. Relena bottled into an upright position mumbling something about her brother she knew fondly as Milliardo peacecraft, she soon realized that partly everyone she knew was standing in the front door with smiles.

"Oh--! Forgive me Heero, I fell asleep," She mumbled embarrassed. Heero shook his head rising to his feet with a yawn. "I've gotta get going to track practice. I'll see you around Relena," Heero said briefly making his way around the table and through his friends.

Dorothy stepped out of Heero's way almost tripping on her sky-blue skirt (the sky-blue skirt and blouse is a school uniform. The males wear a navy blue school uniform unlike the female school uniforms). "Good day Heero Yuy," Dorothy called the quick departing teenager before turning her attention to Relena who was trying to pull herself together after the small nap she took.

Catherine stepped in between Quatre and Trowa entering the room with an arm-full of history books and essays she worked on the other night. "Are we ready to commence our meeting Relena?" Catherine asked curiously as she placed the books down onto the table along with essays she wrote on various topics.

Relena nodded with a smile straightening her hair out a bit. "Yes, we are. Dorothy do you care to join us?" She asked turning the radiant blond who seemed to be flirting with a protesting Quatre. Dorothy turned her attention toward the president of the history club with a nod before giving Quatre a polite pat on the head making her was inside the room.

Trowa stifled a laugh while Quatre made a futile attempt to straighten the hair on his head out. "C'mon Quatre, we've gotta head off to fencing class," Barton stammered amongst his laughs that were slowly leaking out of his mouth. Quatre huffed in annoyance following the Latin American down the hall. All of the girls giggled at the platinum blonde's misfortune as they settled down for their meeting.

* * *

Hilde slipped on her regular shoes as she placed her school clothes into her locker. The German girl shut the locker door securing the combination lock in place grabbing up her duffle bag making a mad dash out of the locker room with her running shoes in each hand.

Hilde rushed down the cold empty corridor of the preparation halls rushing past the pool area dodging puddles with ease, it was a now 2:12pm and she was late again! Hilde was never one for making it on time despite the circumstances or occasions that surrounded her.

She paced herself as she climbed the stair-way skipping at least one stair as she went up until she was at the top. Hilde knocked down a cart full of water with along with the water-man, she listened to the several plastic jugs of spring water shatter the water-man cried out in frustration shaking a fist at the 15-year-old.

Hilde sent a wordless apology to the man rushing out of the school building bombarded by two people who were also in as much of a rush as she was, the three of them fell to the ground in a tangle of legs and arms groaning in pain.

Hilde grunted as she was thrown off the top of the two people she had knocked down she scrambled to her feet with a nervous laugh scratching the back of her neck.

"Gomen nesai...!" Hilde was stopped in mid-scentence when she realized who she was apologizing to. The Chinese pair stared at her with scowls fowler than a dragon ready to swallow his prey whole in one gulp. "Why don't you watch where you going, Schbeiker?!" Nataku and Wufei Chang snapped in unison brushing eachother off with a look of resentment in their brown and onyx eyes.

Hilde laughed nervously stepping to the side bending over to pick up her running shoes before rising to meet their infuriated eyes, with a quick wave she took off with much haste trailing behind her leaving the Chinese duo behind them to their business.

Nataku scoffed at the way Hilde was running dusting herself off one last time. "That girl ... she is so strange...," She grumbled. Wufei nodded in agreement his onyx eyes were shut and his arms were crossed. "Indeed," He agreed with another nod.

Hilde rushed down the school stairs passing several conversing students panting as if she were down to her last breath, the 15-year-old rounded the corner greeted with another pair of stairs.

With a grunt pushed herself off the ground exerting enough force to sending sailing over the stairs she smiled at the sensation of the air whipping around her as she quickly came down to the ground, Hilde landed onto her feet stumbling almost falling forward if she continued to run with the track and field site in her view. "I made it!" Hilde breathed feeling her legs tiring.

On the sidelines near the bleachers, Hilde's friend Sylvia Noventa, a girl of dirty blonde hair a decent skin complexion and green eyes was at her wits end as she tapped her foot awaiting her friend's arrival impatiently holding a duffle bag of her own fighting the urge to walk off when the sound of her friend calling her name caught her attention.

Sylvia head whipped in the direction her name was being called from relived that it was Hilde Schbeiker coming toward her out of breath obviously. Sylvia watched her friend skid to a halt in front of her leaning over to catch her breath.

The dirty blonde haired girl growled in annoyance the tapping of her foot became faster as she watched Hilde take a breather. "Damnit! Hilde your late again!" Sylvia cried placing her hands on her hips scowling.

"What is your problem?! Do you know who get's in trouble if you were caught being late for the 100TH time?! When a member of the track team shows up late for practice, it's the manager --_ me_ -- that gets yelled at. Got it?"

Hilde giggled rising to an upright position hitting herself playfully on the head sticking her tongue out. "Sorry, I literally ran into the Chang couple," Hilde explained shortly looking all around the track watching several people in sweat pants and hooded jersey's walking away sweating and out of breath.

Her aquamarine eyes watched them leave with a look of nervousness in them. "Where's everybody going? Did I miss the guy's time trials? Am I _that _late?" She asked looking to her friend. Sylvia shook her head wrapping an arm around Hilde's shoulders with a sly look.

"Na-un, _you know who_ and his team is up! Then we're next!" Sylvia giggled nudging her friend in the ribs. Hilde had a look of aghast on her face as she cheeks began to turn beet-red at Sylvia's mention of _you know who_ she had a crush on for the longest time ever since she first came to the Dasani private school but was unfortunately taken.

Hilde's aquamarine eyes watched several young men in track uniform making their way over to the blocks, among them was an unusually skinny muscle toned teenager with an impassive expression on his face he wore a navy blue running shorts and loose mesh sleeveless shirt tucked in his pants as he leaned over to position himself on the blocks.

Hilde marveled at his flawless form and his unruly hairstyle just as she heard Sylvia giggling fill her ears. "You _love_ that Heero Yuy don't you, Hilde-girl?" She said. Hilde glared at her friend shoving her off her shoulders with an angry huff while Sylvia laughed her reaction to what she had said.

Hilde turned her attention back to Heero shifting her gaze to the his coach who held the gun and the timer, she jumped at the sound of the gun firing catching only a glimpse of Heero dash off before all of the other runners blocked her view. "Tisk!" She grumbled through her teeth.

Heero ran with a flawless form his arms were close beside him his fingers were against eachother as he made his way in front of the other runners, his unruly hair was given the appearance of smoothed out and combed due to the wind rushing against him.

Hilde's heart pounded with anticipation as Heero rushed toward the finish line way in front of the other's who also neared the finish line, her hands tighten around her shoes watching the Japanese teenager break away from the others with incredible speed unlike anything she had seen.

Hilde almost fainted with joy as she watched Heero's feet pas the finish line followed by the others, the coach tooted the whistle hitting the pause button along with Sylvia who stared at her timer in awe. She shook the thing to make sure there wasn't any loose inside the small object in her hand fighting back a gasp.

"Holy--! 10.59 seconds! Heero's is **_amazing_!** Hilde look at his time, he beat 11 seconds literally!" Sylvia cried grabbing her friend's jersey collar. Hilde stumbled crashing into her friend with a grunt before looking down at her timer in surprise. "OMG! Heero-_sama_!" Hilde cried behind her hand she covered her mouth with.

Both girls glanced at the heaving chest of Heero Yuy before staring his entire body then at his face and eyes that seemed to reflect anguish and sorrow, Hilde's smile vanished at the sight of his eyes.

She wanted to go over there and comfort him in anyway she could even if she didn't know what was bothering him when Sylvia shook her by the shoulders snapping out of her trance. "Don't blank out me now, the girl's time trail's are up now! Make me proud!" Sylvia exclaimed shaking her once again. Hilde nodded quickly and began to undress herself behind Sylvia.

Once she was done, Hilde was left in nothing but her running clothes. She slipped into her running shoes before dashing off toward the track field, Hilde trotted across the track following the awfully talkative girls in front of her.

She whipped her brow of the sweat that formed upon it as she pasted the other females making her over to the her block, an unknown heat was beginning to form around her. Doing her best to ignore it Hilde placed her feet against the blocks placing the tops of her fingers onto the hot concrete breathing slowly awaiting the gun in the coach's hand to sound off.

Her mind began to feel clouded and confused, her eyes seemed to become unfocused and the seemingly never-ending track seem to warp into another shape. _Now is not the time...,_ Hilde thought sternly just as the a gunshot rang in her ears and she pushed herself from her bowed position rising to the occasion breaking into a run.

The wind rushed past her, Hilde listened to her feet pounding against the ground her arms passing her ears with each time they came down, Hilde's heart beat wildly against her chest she focused on nothing but the end of the race when an image of two men filled her vision.

They stood in front of eachother with stern looks supposedly inside a stable, the smell of horses filled her senses as she continued to run for the finish line and the best time.

_"Are you ready, Lord Maxwell?_" A man with a scar traveling down his eyebrow across his eye and down his face asked. The young man with long hair in a braid unruly bangs, coalbolt shaded eyes with a usual glint in them standing in front of him wearing an odd assortment of armor with a sword that hung that his side nodded. "_Yeah, I'll be fine,_" He replied quietly staring at his feet.

"_I'm sure you'll be able to slay the dragon, Lord Maxwell, be sure to keep your brother's disgrace from your mind."_

"_Enough Balgus. I'll never show my back to an enemy! I don't call myself Shinigami, for nothing!_" The scared-faced man nodded with uncertainty shadowing his facial expression.

Hilde began to see flashes of the boy running through a field wheilding his sword wearing the look of rage and despair written all over his face. Hilde could feel her pace slowing down, her legs were giving way. She continued run until she saw him floating down with his sword still in hand his feet touched the ground making no sound as if he were light as feather.

Her mouth opened in horror; she was going to crash right into him! But to Hilde's surprise she didn't, the second he turned his head his eyes met hers, Hilde watched as she went right through the boy as if he weren't there at all. But he was...! And that's when Hilde fell: the overwhelming heat engulfed her entire being and her back met the ground with a sickening thud.

* * *

_Its' so hot, why is it so hot?_

_Hilde opened her eyes finding herself falling into a dark void, she screamed in fear of her life and those she would leave if she were to die._

_But she didn't, instead Hilde found herself standing in the middle of a battle torn area. The ground was covered with blood and the bodies of dead soldier's, their weapons scattered to the four winds. Hilde felt as though she didn't care, she turned her back to their bodies and gazed upon an epic battle between two giants._

_One especially caught her attention; two huge wings resided on it's back, over them a velvet like cape was strapped to it's shoulders, it moved majestically with every move the black and gray giant made. It's feet tips were spiked, as well as it's knees Its' face had no expression it's green eyes glowed with an unknown vigor and it's gold antenna upon it's head glistened in the setting red sun. And frightening thing about the giant was he wheedled a sword from another giant in his hand but somewhere behind it a scythe resided waiting to be used._

_Hilde backed away from the battle, just as another image appeared before her. More giants like the one with devil's wings was fighting were marching toward her, fire surrounded them but did no hinder their movement._

_Hilde turned away from them and the ground beneath her was destroyed, she fell once more. The broken fragments of the ground surrounded her as she reached out for help. A flash light priced the darkness followed by a flow feathers, a smile graced Hilde's lips as the angel came forward extending his right hand. She extended her arm a bit further and he grabbed it pulling upward toward safety. He smile felt so warm ... and reassuring._

* * *

Hilde opened her eyes slowly the heat was vanishing from her body, her eyelashes batted against eachother as she blinked before realizing someone was beside her. Her aquamarine eyes caught the sight of the evening sun as she turned her gaze toward her one and only crush; Heero Yuy. "Ah!" She cried surprised by his presence, sliding against the wall realizing where she was.

Heero stood up from the seat he sat in with his impassive expression still active. "Your in the nurses office, are you all right?" He asked emotionlessly. Hilde nodded with a sigh whipping her brow.

Why is he here? She wondered curiously staring into his Prussian blue eyes. "You fainted," He stated the obvious. "But your running form has improved from since you first got here." Hilde rolled her eyes humorously. "Thank you Heero-sama. And I do that sometimes. Faint I mean," She replied offhandedly not completely ignoring the comment he made on her running. Heero cocked an eyebrow at her. "Sometimes?" He repeated.

Hilde nodded unable to figure out how to explain it too him, but in case he didn't believe her Hilde decided to make a lie instead. "Uhhh-- yeah! They're like episodes or something. They aren't bad, it runs in the family to be honest!" She chuckled nervously hoping he'd buy into it.

Heero's impassive expression faltered in a slightly shocked one; she fainted sometimes? This girl was weirder than Relena who he needed to getting to before she started to worry. "Since your all right, I'll be on my way," Heero said picking up his duffle bag, when Hilde grabbed his wrist.

Heero turned to meet her aquamarine gaze with a glare, Hilde shrank back fearfully before tugging him again. "Could you stay for a while and explain to me what happened ... please?" She begged with pleading eyes.

Heero sighed tilting his head to the side shifting his eyes skyward wondering if he should just let the coach bring her into the nurses office, he probably would be with Relena right about now if wasn't the first person to reach the unconscious German girl. "Fine. But only for a while... I've gotta head off soon," He replied placing himself back in the chair.

Hilde smiled happily at him making herself comfortable in the sickbed. "Thank you Heero-sama this really--," Hilde never got to finish her sentence, two people came crashing through the door way shouting both their names.

"Hilde I brought your--!" Was Sylvia.

"Heero, where have you been I've been wai--," Was Relena. Heero's cheeks turned a deep shade of red as he climbed to his feet fixing the strap of his duffle bag on his shoulder. "Ja ne, Schbeiker-san," He said walking away from her toward Relena who had relieved look on her face. Relena reached out for him taking him by the hand with a smile sighing. "I was so worried," She said leading him out of the room as if he were a child. "What happened?"

Heero looked behind him watching Sylvia Noventa enter the nurses room chattering away with Hilde, before returning his gaze toward Relena. "Schbeiker fainted turning the time trails, I brought her to the nurses office and stayed until I knew she was all right. Sorry if I worried you," He said calmly.

Relena nodded accepting his apology with another sigh as the continued down the hall toward the front of the school building. Despite his cold and emotionless front, Relena knew Heero had a knack for looking out for other's well-being.

* * *

Hilde and Sylvia trotted down the stairs of Tokyo downtown talking about various things; a majority of their conversation was revolved around Hilde's fainting episode during time trails. Hilde didn't want to talk about the entire thing, she was more concentrated on how close she was with earlier with Heero Yuy even if it was for a little while.

"Hello! Earth to Hilde! This is earth speaking, over!" Sylvia's voice broke her train of thought causing her to jump in surprise. "Yeah?" Hilde responded curiously blinking at her friend. Sylvia rolled her eyes stopping near the landing of the stairs with a scowl.

"Honesty, I'm staring to believe that you fainted on purpose Hilde-san!" She cried feeling ignored. Hilde stepped back in shock. "Nani? No, I would never!" Hilde said in aghast. Sylvia nodded waving a hand at the dark haired girl with a slight smile. She had only known Hilde for two years and a half and had already figured out how to upset her when teasing.

Hilde decided not to wait up for Sylvia and continued down the stairs. "Hey Hild," Sylvia called racing down the stairs after her. Hilde glanced toward her friend with a curious expression, Sylvia paused for a moment thinking of how to tell her friend the news she carried within her mind, Hilde gave her friend a look before kicking her in the shin playfully. "Sylvia say something will ya!" She cried.

"I think I can let this slide for a Yuugetsudo strawberry rice cake!" The green-eyed girl said slyly. Hilde cocked an eyebrow. "Eh?" She mumbled scratching the back of her neck confused. Sylvia was bothering about a rice cake? Sylvia bobbed her head side to side as if singing a tune in her head "And some Kamakuraya cheesecake, a Shounan-Honpo bean jam pancake, and some Gelat Classic peppermint ice cream. Oh, and maybe a different dessert everyday. I think that'll do it!" The 16-year-old said with a chuckle.

Hilde soon realized where Sylvia was going with entire food list; she was trying to bribe her into buying her all of this for the price of not telling the entire school about her 'episode.' Hilde groaned in annoyance shoving her friend to the side.

"I didn't faint on purpose!" She growled shaking a fist at her. Sylvia once again waved a hand at the German girl with a her eyes closed. "Sure, sure. I bet you're wondering if something would've happened if I hadn't showed up." The dirty-blonde said calmly walking ahead of her friend. Hilde scowled with a faint humored smile. "Baka," She grumbled. The two laughed at each other for the longest of times until they were out of breath.

"Hey Hilde, I've gotta tell you something important...," Sylvia began with an uncertain look.

"What is it Sylvia?" Hilde asked. Was there something bothering her friend? If so what could it be? A million questions were racing through Hilde's mind as she awaited Sylvia to continue.

"Relena told me ... that... that Heero was leaving to study abroad. Sorta like a world traveler or something," Sylvia said hesitantly. Hilde's heart stopped beating for the longest time as she collected everything that Sylvia had told her.

_Heero's leaving...!_

* * *

_**Author's note:**_ I hope you all liked this first chapter. Mind you I've only seen Escaflowne's episode's 1-8. So in order to continue I have to watch the rest of the series when I rent the DVD's. I know that writing this story sounds stupid and ill-planned out but I had to get this out on before someone else did.

It seemed that no one ever thought of making a GW/VOE x-over. I'm the first! Yay on me! Sorry for any misspelled words or grammatical errors. And don't worry, there shall be no cheating or two-timing in this story. I don't write that kinda content no offense to those who do. PS: No flames whatsoever. -- **Sakura123 **


	3. Two: Calm before the storm

**Two: Calm before the storm**

* * *

Inside the Schbeiker residence, Mrs. and Mr. Schbeiker congregated on the sells they made over the past month since they started working for the salvage business under the name; _Schbeiker's salvage yard; the best place to find spare parts and whatnot_.

They're minds were so in engrossed in their business that they didn't notice Hilde rising from the dinner table after eating a hardy meal her mother made them, the young girl left the table uncleared the contents of food, beverages, and condiments remained on the table and Hilde's leave was completely unnoticed by her parents.

She put her plate into the dishwasher before walking away from the machine she left the door open hoping her parents would at least figure out that she was no longer there. Hilde trotted up the stairs with a sigh as the sent of warm and ready bath water awaiting her inside the bathroom.

Once she was inside the bathroom the German girl stripped herself off her clothes then settled herself into the bath with a 'ouch' and a sigh, she flopped her bottom onto the tub's bottom grabbing a bottle of Johnson's baby bath.

Hilde squeezed the bottle releasing the gel upon her head before dropping the bottle proceeding to give her head a massage.

_Heero-sama's leaving, I can't believe it. He's leaving... probably forever..., Relena must feel depressed right about now. Just like I am_. Hilde sighed at the thought as she stared up at the night sky through the bathroom's open window noticing the steam of her bath escaping through it, she sighed in hopes it would lift the heavy feeling in her heart but no avail; it remained still.

Hilde couldn't take this feeling of dread in her heart, she began to scrub vigorously at her hair scratching at her scalp until her arms became heavy with aching pain. They fell to her side splashing against the water as they floated down to the bottom removing the suds that resided on her fingers while she sobbed silently as the tears flowed downed her cheeks like a rain fall dripping into the bathwater vanishing forever just like Heero would.

Hilde lifted her hands up to her face smothering it in her palms crying listening to the dead silence inside the colony.

After taking a bath Hilde silently made her way out of the bathroom after cleaning the dirt ring out of the tub. She entered her bedroom with a sigh welcoming it's warmth that greeted her when she entered.

The towel wrapped around her slim body fell to the ground as she made sure the door was locked and her windows were shut. After shutting the curtains Hilde walked past her desk and flopped onto the bed whipping her face in case her salty tears left their marks she pulled her pajama's from underneath her pillow before picking up her panties and bra.

Afterward the dark-haired girl pulled on her pajama's and placed herself underneath the covers of her bed turning her table lamp off, greeted by the nightsky and the darkness of her bedroom. All her mind could think about was the new Sylvia had told her about, Heero's face flashed through her mind endlessly as did the visions in her mind.

But they came unbidden and flooded her conscience with questions and curiosity while one side of her was worried about Heero. Hilde placed her hands against the sides of her face as the blood rushed to her cheeks at the thought of Heero. He was her hero, her idol, her role model and also her first love. Him leaving, would leave her in a state of depression and hopelessness. A determined look conquered her saddened expression.

_Tomorrow I'll go and see Heero, and I will ask him... before he leaves_. With this goal set firmly in her mind, Hilde let sleep claim her.

* * *

School was the same as usual, Hilde fell asleep during her algebra test barely passing with a B+. Mrs. and Mr. Schbeiker wasn't going to be too happy about that news.

Afterward, she watched Trowa and Catherine show off during gym performing dangerous stunts in the semi small area.

Dorothy and Quatre performed very long poetry in front of their English class putting some to sleep.

Nataku and Wufei taught the newly installed self-defense classes assigned to them by Principal and vice-principal, Une and Treize Kushrenada who Wufei despised with a passion but respected him all the same for respecting his strengths.

Hilde found this to be strange, but never asked the Chinese boy what his reasons were for hating and respecting Treize. She probably never would.

Hilde returned to track practice despite her personal doctor Sally Po's warnings of an another fainting episode. The German girl knew what caused her fainting-episode; the strange mix of visions she saw concerning the young boy and giant that haunted her dreams the night after her bath.

Sylvia Noventa was especially worried for her since she too beside the those present at the track witnessed her faint. Hilde brushed their worry off calling them surrogate mother hens that wouldn't give her a break for a second.

Hilde watched Relena and Heero converse with eachother as she positioned herself on the blocks, she noticed Heero wore a usually happy expression on his face as he and the Darlain girl strolled across the track on the sidelines amongst the runners laughing and whispering to eachother about things causing Heero make faces.

Hilde almost envied Relena, she got to spend what few hours she had left with the highly praised Heero Yuy, her boyfriend before he left to wherever he was going. She sighed sadly before the sound of the gunshot went off and she bolted from her spot zooming past everyone that had gotten in front of her, Hilde ran with her goal in mind as the wind washed over her like a river.

* * *

**Author's note:** Originally this was a part of chapter 3: Boy from Gaia, which would have been chapter two, but I ran out of room to write soo it's turned out to be a short chapter. I hope you enjoy two chapters in this one update! Ja ne! **Sakura123**


	4. Three: The boy from Gaia

**Three: The boy from Gaia**

* * *

**Bold: signifies Duo speaking in his native Fanelian tongue** (in this chapter only)

and:

_Italics: signifies thinking _or_ dreams _or _empathizes on a word_

* * *

"So your leaving to study abroad? Somewhere else?" Quatre asked curiously starching the back of his neck.

Heero nodded slowly. Relena stood by his side holding his hand tentatively with a somber expression.

"This is indeed a true surprise Heero Yuy. I hope we shall cross paths again someday," Dorothy said gracefully with a short curtsey. Heero blinked at her formal 'good-bye' and nodded. Quatre gave her a scolding look as his fingers played with her knuckles while Dorothy gave him her semi-good natured smile.

Catherine came up to the silent teenager with tears brimming her eyes before she threw her arms around Heero's neck. "We'll miss you," She said unwrapping her arms from his neck. Heero simply blinked with a knowing look he didn't want to nod again his neck was beginning to hurt.

His eyes traveled toward Trowa who gave a nod much to his dismay. His eyes shifted to a certain Chinese duo who stood beside Quatre and Dorothy. "Take care of yourself in the real world," Wufei said calmly. "I'll be sure too," Heero grumbled in response scratching his neck. He wore his trade mark attire with a twist.

He wore his green sleeveless shirt an unbuttoned plaid hunter green dress shirt a dog tag hung around his neck, he wore a pair of worn out jeans that were close to blue but crossed over to the shade of white and lastly his caramel brown boots.

He and his friends were the only ones that stayed after school hours to find a quiet place of their own to hang out instead of going to pizza parlors like most teenagers their age did. "So when are you leaving, Heero-sama?" Catherine asked having a tendency to mistake him for a higher authority in social status. Heero wanted to roll his eyes at Catherine but mentally decided against it knowing it would be rude.

"Tonight at the latest ... midnight is the next flight to earth," Heero replied simply. Catherine nodded placing her arm on Trowa's shoulder who shifted his weight from his legs to against the wall, Heero's gaze glanced down at Relena who was the only on in their group with an unhappy face (the others wore curious or surprised expression) he looked up at everyone with a small smile noticing the sun had become a usual shade of red.

"We'd better head off. I'll talk to you guys later ... if I can," Heero said walking away pulling Relena with him. Quatre, Trowa and Wufei nodded in response while their girlfriends watched the couple fade around the corner of the school building and silence overcame them as they pondered on their time with Heero.

"Who wants to head to the pizza parlor? I'm just dying for a pizza!" Catherine exclaimed trying to lighten the mood a bit. Nataku nodded in agreement while Quatre and Dorothy gave the others looks of uncertainty knowing they would quiet the magnets in popular public areas if the press was around.

"Hm. Why not, I could use a pizza myself," Trowa agreed to Catherine's notation with a smirk. Wufei 'Humphed' knowing he would have to follow anyway since Meiran Nataku wanted to go. "Fine," He replied bluntly. Meiran jabbed him in the ribs. "Be silent Wufei," She mumbled following Quatre, Dorothy, Catherine, and Trowa who had began to head for Catalonia's golden limo. Wufei grumbled something under his breath before heading after his wife.

Heero and Relena made they're way across the track slowly passing the time they had left with eachother, tears silently fell down Relena's cheeks but she caught them with he sleeve of her blouse before they went any further. Heero held her close to him with a feeling of dread wash over him as they continued on toward the gate of the school when the sound of fast approaching footfalls behind them, the two stopped in their tracks turning to meet the fast approaching assailant they knew as Hilde Schbeiker; the friend they never saw much.

The German girl stopped in front of them with a skid and tried to catch her breath. Relena stepped from behind Heero with a questioning look. "Heero-sama...," Hilde breathed lifting her head up to meet the Japanese boy's seemingly cold gaze.

"Before you go... ... I... I'd like to ask a favor of you. If I... If I can run 100 meters in the time it takes this pendant...," Hilde released the object in her hand from captivity catching the couple's eyes; the chain was shinning as if made from pure gold, the small jewel attached to it was the shade of a cheery blossom and inside it contained just that; a cheery blossom pedal. The jewel glistened in the setting sun as Hilde continued. "...to swing 13 times... If I break the 13 second barrier... _I'd like you to give me my first kiss!_" Hilde cried in sheer panic with a squeak in her voice.

"WHAT?!" Relena gasped outraged now clinging to Heero's arm like a wild-woman. Heero managed to rip his arm from Relena's grasp before placing it around her waist trying to reassure her.

"I can't do that... Schbeiker... (if I were single I would) but I will swing the pendant to see if you can break the 13 second barrier. If you can't I'll see to it that you won't make it into the girl's track team," Heero said sternly. Hilde's heart skipped a beat as her hopes were dashed, the light in her eyes faded slightly.

"If we are to remain friends Hilde, then please don't ask me do something as silly as giving your first kiss. You'll find someone sooner or later. I promise," He said emotionlessly. Hilde nodded slowly with a small smile at the promise he had made her. "Thank you Heero-sama," She said gratefully with a sigh._ So much for the kiss...,_ Hilde thought glancing at Relena who was glaring at her with a fiery gaze. _Eeep... I should have asked him when she wasn't around..._

* * *

Dark had come and the only light that shined through the dark was starlight. Hilde wore her running attire ignoring the spring breeze that wrapped around her ankles like shackles, she huffed as focused her sight on the end of the track in front of her trying her best to ignore Relena's cold stare from a distance. Pumping herself up she awaited Heero's signal.

"Schbeiker. Are you ready?" Heero shouted in question. Hilde nodded with a determined look. "Yes, anytime you are," Hilde said before the headlights shine caught her attention. Hilde turned to the side the light was coming from noticing Sylvia was standing near the gate with a duffle bag hanging on her shoulder, the green eyed girl waved to Hilde with a good luck smile.

"Sylvia..," She breathed in relief as she readied herself. Heero felt Relena tighten her grip on his unoccupied arm (the left arm) as he got ready to drop the pendant from his fists. _Focus everything you've got ... and launch yourself forward,_ Heero thought absentmindedly before dropping the pendant. "GO!" He called.

"Ah!" Hilde launched herself forward with all the strength she could muster as the pendant began to swing. Her legs excreted the determination through the power of her muscles as she pass the couple, her lungs burned for more air she picked up her speed pacing herself as the images of her vision repeated in her mind.

Hilde felt as if the boy wearing the armor was right beside her, her feet thundered against the ground as she set out to achieve her new goal; beat her very own pendant that her late grandmother Olivia Schbeiker gave to her as a little girl.

The heat returned to her body only this time it emitted from the ground weaving itself into the gentle spring breeze and that's when everything began to slow down. "_Focus...!_" She cried as she felt herself coming to a halt.

Time seemed to stop right then and there. Clouds began to form in the night sky as a light began to pierce through them crashing to the ground with a thunderclap. Following closely behind a figure began to float slowly to the ground and Hilde wasn't too far away from the impact of the light; she tried with all her might to slow down as she watched figure engulfed in light landed on the ground completely his braid wiggled behind him like a cat's tail almost.

He was confused, how in the seven hell's did he end up here?! And where was that damned creature?! Just as he began to step forward he caught a glimpse of Hilde who was going to collide with him; the braided teenager grunted in surprise ready from impact. Hilde's running form faltered as her hands lowered slightly, she tripped on her loose shoe tie and crashed into the boy with a cry of pain, the braided boy was quiet annoyed by this woman's presence and with a quick shove he threw her off of him. Hilde crashed to the ground butt first. "Who the hell are you?! W-where am I?!" He shouted in demand.

Sylvia noticed the boy had a sword, fearing the worst she rushed to Hilde's aid followed by Heero and Relena who jogged after her boyfriend. Hilde groaned watching with one eye as the braided teenager looked around the area acting like an alien in a new country, she examined his clothing; it was extremely odd for one thing. He wore a strange assortment of armor over a strange dirt-bown shirt his hand were gloved in black letherish gloves.

He had weird contraption on his back that had to be attached to the roundish object on his left hand and his pants were thin in appearance and his boots were a darker shade of black than his gloves and almost knee-high. His hair was chestnut brown styled in a 10cm long braid his skin was near pasty but tanned fairly well and his eyes were the most beautiful shade of coalbolt blue she had seen in her entire life.

"Hilde-!" Came Sylvia's voice as the dirty-blonde girl came to a halt before kneeling in front of her friend. "Are you all right? Hilde?" Sylvia asked just as Heero and Relena came up, Heero jumped in front of the three girls ready to fight. He hadn't done that in a good while.

The braided teenager lifted his sword in defense only glaring at the Japanese teenager with a passion. "**_Are you from the demon world?!_"** The boy shouted in some sort of jibberish. (Sweatdrop) Heero was completely caught off guard by what he had said or whatever the jibberish was.

Sylvia and Relena stared at each other as Hilde climbed to her feet. "It's him! It's the guy from my dream!" Hilde dusted herself off before speaking again. "No were not people from the demon world!" Hilde stated with her hands against her chest. "Who the heck are you?" Sylvia gave her friend a strange look wondering how the German girl was able to understand what the boy had said to her, Relena was wondering as well; she knew German well and knew what the kid had said to them was not at all German. "Hilde?" Sylvia whispered in confusion.

"**_Duo Maxwell of Fanelia_,"** The boy responded**. "_Where am I?_"** _Duo.. that's a strange name...,_ Hilde cocked an eyebrow at him. "What?" She stammered in question. Heero, Relena, and Heero looked to the smaller girl in question. "Hilde? You can understand what he is saying?" Relena asked confused. Hilde never answered she was more interested in how this boy, a figment of her imagination came to be a real person that supposedly came from the stars above.

The boy named Duo clutched his sword tighter in his grip with a hardened expression staring off into the distance. "Then he's probably coming too...," Duo blinked turning his gaze toward the four figures in front of him. "Get out of here, a dragon is coming!" He shouted in English staring straight at Hilde pretending not to notice Heero, Relena, or Sylvia.

Hilde was startled by his sudden notation... a creature described in fairy tales was coming here? Now? "Eh? A _Dragon?_" Hilde managed to say in confusion beginning to think that this boy was high on something. Duo scowled in annoyance wanting to kick the lot of them for ever thinking there was a possibility that he was a nutcase. With a deep intake of breath through his nose he tried again.

"Get moving! Do want to be eaten by a dragon!?" Duo shouted. Heero gave a roll of his eyes making his way over to Duo who's head shifted away from them toward the space he was staring into a second ago. "I don't know what your talking about pal but--," Duo shoved Heero out of his way just the hair upon his neck began to stand on end.

There was a flash of lightening that crashed to the ground but did not effect any one of them followed by the mysterious light that had brought Duo down the ground. "It's happening again..." Heero said breathlessly. Hilde, Relena, and Sylvia watched in horror as the light became brighter expanding across the ground until there was a silence afterwards.

A mixture colors appeared before being replaced by a foggy and dead forest scenery. Chills ran up Hilde's spine knowing something was not right about this entire situation that was going on around her, the ground began to shake only ceasing for very brief moments before it would began again. In the corner of her eye she noticed Sylvia was ready to bolt at any time as her body quivered with fear that radiated off her body like a heater. Heero placed Relena behind him she automatically clutched his upper arm in fear realizing everything that was happening was no dream in the least, it was frighteningly real.

Duo's hands trembled under the immense grip he had on his sword's hilt catching a glimpse of two glowing eyes in the distance that were getting closer toward them. A growl and huff of hot air whipped passed his face as he readied himself for his postponed battle. He would finish what his brother didn't he would run that damned creature through with his sword.

The creature growled furiously as he stepped through the dimensional plane onto the race track drooling with anticipation as he caught sight of his target; the fool of a boy had just come creeping into its nest positioning his sword in the middle of his chest ready to kill him.

Why, the dragon wasn't certain but he would make sure he wouldn't do it again by ending his life. He popped his head out neck letting out an enraged hiss into the air as he pulled the rest of himself onto the track ready to stop Duo dead in his tracks when he noticed four interesting specimens he had never seen before.

He blinked in curiosity at them noticing there strange outfits. Hilde and the others were frozen with fear as they gazed upon the creature they believed to be mythical and made up in stories, Relena was on the brink of screaming when Duo armed himself with a crossbow and fired the arrow straight into the beasts eye. The land dragon howled in a high pitched cry of pain as the immeasurable pain engulfed his skull from the sensation of his damaged eye.

He shook his head in away to stop the pain from becoming any greater when he noticed the four people he saw not too long an ago in his only good and remaining eye. He hissed enraged ready to strike them down when he heard the boy below him shouting at him.

"Oi! Your supposed to be fighting with _me!_ Remember!?" Duo shouted spreading his arms out waving them about. The land dragon was just about fed up with the little puke of a human. throwing his head back revealing his abnormal chest the beast created a raging inferno within him before firing it back at the braided teenager.

Acting quickly Duo brought his right arm up in front of him and with a wave of his left hand (that held his sword) a shield was created forming a perfect fanlike circle catching the impact of the fire that surrounded Duo but never touched him he began to sweat as if it were raining upon him at that very moment.

The land dragon ceased his fire-breathing attack to ensure he had gotten the human but to his dismay Duo was still standing and not looking too pleased by his actions. Irritated, the dragon threw his tail back gathering enough momentum he whipped it forward smashing Duo in his side sending him tumbling across the ground like a rag doll.

Sylvia screamed behind her hand thinking the braided teenager was dead as a door nail and they were the creature's next victims, Hilde clutched her chest as her heart beat harder against her chest. Duo shook the purple haze that clouded his vision from his eyes attempting to climb to his feet when he felt something warm unusually thin and fluid traveling upward inside him and the next thing Duo knew was he had spat up a fair amount of blood onto the ground.

He growled stumbling to his feet before realizing the people he had met had not moved from their places yet and run for a safe haven like he had ordered them to. "Now I get it, he wounds his prey and finishes them off later...," Duo rasped in pain before glancing to the others. "What are you waiting for?! Get out of here!" He shouted pointing to open gate.

Heero snapped out of his trance looking to the braided teenager who gave him a look that could rival Master O's angered expression. With a nod Heero grabbed Relena's hand yanking her forward from her place gesturing the other two girls to follow him. Hilde and Slyvia ran after them after taking brief glances at the relentless young man behind them. Relena did her best to keep up Heero who was running at a reasonable pace for her sake while keeping a firm grip on her wrist her lungs worse than they did when she had fell through thin ice one winter when she and Milliardo along with Lucreiza had gone skating.

Relena was almost beside her boyfriend until her foot got caught up in her skirt bringing her down the ground taking Heero down with her onto his knees. "Relena?!" Heero gasped crawling quickly over to her side. Relena held back the oncoming tears that threatened to fall pointing to her right ankle biting her lip. "I think I sprained my ankle!" She cried. Releasing her wrist Heero stood to his feet just as Hilde and Sylvia came running their direction before bending down in front of Relena.

Knowing what he wanted her to do the honey-blonde girl scooted closer to him throwing her arms around his neck, Heero slid his arms under her legs lifting himself and her from the ground careful of her injured ankle. "Schbeiker, Noventa hurry up!" He demanded haughtily before running off toward the shine located not too far in the woods. Hilde grabbed her friend by the arm and took off across the street after Relena and Heero.

The dragon caught wind of their escape when he began to smell fear and panic wafting in the air giving Duo a ghost of a wicked grin (if that's possible) the land dragon bolted from his spot dashing across the track field out through the gate bearing it's fangs. "Damn!" Duo cursed knowing where the beast was headed. The 16-year-old bolted from his spot rushing after the creatures pushing all his power into his legs like his brother had taught him.

He caught a glimpse of the beast's tail whipping against several trees knocking them over leaving destruction in his wake Duo speed up his pace breathing hard through his mouth to supply more power to his body. "**_You won't get away from me!_"** Maxwell shouted in anger revealing a strange hook from underneath the location his shield grabbing hold of a part of the dragon. The land dragon didn't seem to notice him (thankfully) and continued his pursuit for Heero, Relena, Hilde, and Sylvia while Duo tagged along for the ride.

* * *

Hilde followed behind the others as they traveled up the stairs toward a shrine panting, fear traveled through every fiber of Schbeiker's being as she looked behind her. She sighed, the dragon was nowhere in sight which meant they were safe unless the dragon killed Duo.

Hilde began to wonder if she was given this foresight for a reason, her grandmother had always told her that her foresight was not a curse in the least instead it was a gift given to her by God to warn her of horrible or wonderful things that would come to pass. Hilde thought of her foresight as a curse.

She had seen the death of her own grandmother no sooner after her thirteenth birthday and could do nothing to prevent it because it was a natural death she would be dying of to her dismay she hated God for a good while before making her peace with him.

Pushing the thought aside Hilde returned to the present watching the stairs beneath her fly passed her eyes before leaping upon damp grass behind Sylvia unaware of that the creature was behind them every step of the way. The German teenager watched Heero scan the area suspiciously.

"I think we'll be safe here," Heero said between breath's keeping his hold on Relena tight. Sylvia nodded still catching her breath when the sound of a screech that stopped her lungs dead in their tracks. There was a violent gush of wind that came from above causing Hilde look skyward only to gaze upon the belly of the land dragon they presumed dead or out of it's way. Sylvia and Hilde broke into a run following after Heero who rushed to the side of the shrine.

The dragon landed on the ground with an earth shaking thud ready to put the trio's life to an end when out of nowhere Duo came from behind leaping into the air raising his sword, he came down on the creature's back with his blade. But to his realization and disappointment the blade of his sword just slid down the dragon's scales as if it were dull.

Duo landed on the ground with a grunt gritting his teeth staring at his chipped blade. "This sword won't work against his scales--!" The braided teenager turned his head to meet the smoking mouth of the dragon. _Oh no..._, Duo thought. The land dragon fired another blast of fire in Duo's way, the 16-year-old leaped out of way landing on the side in front of the dragon.

The beast was at his wit's end with Duo and his agility he growled infuriated at how long it was taking him to kill the young man before him before thinking of a way to killing him once and for all; he swung his tail in hook-like position above his head aiming for the braided teenager's back while appearing to be out of ideas to defeat him.

On the sidelines Hilde and co. watched as Duo ready himself for the finishing blow when a cold death like feeling washed over Hilde like nothing she had felt before. There was a flash of light and amongst the chaos reeking inside her consciousness she caught a glimpse of dragon brining his tail down on the braided teenager impaling him through back with a sadistic gleam in it's yellow eye.

Hilde's legs felt like jello and her stomach turned in knots after what she had just seen, she glanced up noticing the dragon's tail was right above the young man. "He's gonna die... he- he's gonna die...," She whispered unable to accept it. In the midst of confusion Hilde found herself running to Duo's aid ignoring Heero and Sylvia shouting her name.

She dashed across the grass not caring if she was impaled instead of him throwing her hand forward in a way catching his attention. "_Look out, above you!_" Hilde shouted skidding to a halt. The beast roared in anger knowing his plan had been foiled, Duo's head snapped upward just as the dragon's tail speeding down toward him, Hilde screamed in horror clamping her hands over her eyes.

Duo leaped out of his way barely escaping with his life as he watched the sharp end of the dragon's tail slice through his armor revealing his sleeveless red shirt and impale the dirt instead of him, he stumbled across the ground before launching himself forward at the beast. Duo ran along the back of its tail before stabbing his sword into venerable flesh of the land dragon, he was then sprayed with the beast's pale purple blood when he yanked the blade out rushing around the front.

The dragon roared in pain falling to his side before feeling the human's sword impale his chest cut it open, with one last howl his head dropped to the ground and succumbed to the calling darkness of death. Hilde removed her hands from eyes staring at the dragon-blood drenched young man before her in complete awe.

_He's alive!_ She thought happily as her heart rate slowed slightly. Duo glanced at the girl briefly with a look of embarrassment; he could have taken care of that dragon without her help, who did she think she was? Pushing the thought aside he pulled apart the chest of the dragon grabbing the huge object appearing to be a pink crystal.

Duo stepped back as the creature's body began to burn away leaving nothing but it's bones Duo looked down at himself realizing the blood of the dragon was gone as fast as it had put itself on his body. "Woah...," He mumbled staring at the crystal in his hand before the sound of someone making an attempt to speak to him snapped him out of his trance of admiring his handy work.

He glanced to his left staring at Hilde with a questioning expression on his face, Hilde fidgeted nervously under his eyes; she sensed something strange emitted from his soul and his charismatic aura. "Is he head?" Hilde asked timidly. Duo cocked an eyebrow at the girl staring as if she had grown two heads before glancing at the remains of the dragon; either this girl was blind or she liked to ask rhetorical questions.

"Hai," He answered for good measure. Hilde sighed happily placing her hand on her chest, before asking yet another question. "Are you all right?" She whispered with concern. Duo rolled his eyes before closing them and turning his head in the other direction opposite to her. "I'm not so bad off that I need a woman to help me," He said arrogantly.

"I could have handled the dragon fine without your help. Let me guess, you want a reward. Fine. Come to my castle, then. But don't get too cocky. It'd be an apology for involving you and your friends in the dragonslaying. You didn't help me kill that dragon, you know--" Duo was silenced halfway through his sentence by a slap in the face from Hilde. He did not bother to soothe the pain throbbing in his cheek instead he gave the girl a look that would have scared the dandruff clean off a dog's back; but not Hilde she stared him down with a glare of her own before poking him in the chest.

"What is your problem?! I don't want anything you have or anything you can offer!" Hilde screamed. "Would have hurt you to say "thanks for helping"?!" Duo was at a loss of words, no woman had ever slapped him before, no even his mother she was the first and the only one if he could help it. "I did what I did because I thought you were gonna die! I thought you were gonna... I was scared! _Really _scared! The least you could do is say "thanks," all right? I shouldn't have saved you! I should've let that stupid dragon eat you!" Hilde said before burying her face in her hands and began crying.

Duo listened to her sobs watching her shoulders shake from her crying... _That was a first. I was gonna die?...,_ He thought dumbfounded by her words when the object in his hand began to glow. Duo looked down in confusion at the crystal in his hand as the wind began to pick up around them.

"The energist... it's glowing...!" He muttered in confusion before the same pillar of light that had transported him to this strange but interesting world surrounded him and Hilde. Hilde stopped crying for a moment to realize that her feet were slowly rising from the ground she screamed in horror as her body began to rise upward following Duo's who was a bit confused himself but found this phenomenon to be a natural happening (so he wasn't panicking).

Hilde was trying to fight her way back down to the ground when she spotted Heero below reaching out for her. "Hilde grab my hand!" He shouted standing on his tiptoes. Hilde reached desperately for his hand but to her dismay he was out of her reach and the only thing she was able to grab was her grandmother's pendant that unlaced itself from Heero's fingers.

"Heero-sama!" She screamed as her body's speed accelerated faster into the air. Heero watched in disbelief as Hilde and the strange speaking teenage boy with the braid vanish into the stars above along with the pillar of light. _I couldn't save her..._, He thought in anguish clenching his hand into a fist. Sylvia walked up beside Heero unable to believe her eyes. Hilde had disappeared into the star painted skies above them, her hands shook in an unknown emotion unable to accept that her friend was gone.

"Hilde... _HILDE!!_" She screamed in hopes that her friend would hear her. Relena held her ankle watching Heero with saddened eyes. She knew he couldn't accept failure, he was one thing he feared besides loosing her. And she would have to help him through it... if she could. "Heero," Relena whispered.

* * *

Duo climbed off the ground with a groan holding his unoccupied hand against his throbbing head before smiling. "Heh... Balgus. I made it...," He whispered to himself before glancing down at the girl. He was not all that surprised that she had followed him back home. "We're near the village of Aras," Duo said to her.

Hilde was completely dumbfounded. _Arzas?_ She thought as she climbed off the ground feeling as if the energy had been drained right out of her being before scanning the area around her. This was not Japan She thought before looking up at the sky. Hilde's breath was caught in her throat at the impossible view before her.

"What did you do?! The earth?! How come I can see the earth?!" Hilde cried in a panic before picking up the duffle bag Sylvia had been carrying. "We're surrounded," Came Duo's voice snapping her out of her present state of mind. She scanned her surrounding area in confusion, who were they surrounded by?

She didn't see-- several shadowy figures rise up from the ground-- surrounded indeed they were. Hilde rushed over to Duo and hide behind him careful not to touch any part of him. Duo gave her a strange look before readying his sword for battle. Since he was stuck with this girl, he would have to protect her from this point on. And he would.

* * *

**Author's note:** Gomen nesai for taking so long. I got punished and couldn't get on the computer for a bloody week. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me forever to write it. Sorry for any misspelled words or grammatical errors. **Sakura123 **


	5. Four: The girl from the mystic moon

**Four: Girl from the mystic moon**

* * *

Hilde gripped Duo's arm fearfully as the shadowed creatures rose from the ground surrounding them. Her teeth chattered against each other in complete fear, Duo raised his sword in defense knowing it would be near impossible to fight and protect Hilde at the same time. He awaited their attack when his eye caught sight of another creature coming up from behind the others in a casual walking pace.

Duo cocked an eyebrow in suspicion as the creature came out of the shadows revealing his face. Duo's mouth hung open in relief and he lowered his sword. "Eh?" Hilde exclaimed in confusion watching the braided young man in front of her lower his defense.

_Is he mad or just stupid?! Those things are gonna eat us alive!_ Hilde thought in panic gripping his shoulders. Duo shrugged her delicate hands from off his shoulders and his smile grew more once he learned who it he was staring at. The humanoid creature with onyx eyes, wolfish ears brown and light tan fur smiled back at Duo then glanced curiously at Hilde with an innocent look in his eyes that made Hilde uncertain about being quick to trust him like Duo had.

"Please follow me," The creature said stepping out of the light making its way down the hill. The other humanoid creatures resembling him followed suit. Hilde had no choice but to follow Duo as he dragged her across the grassy hill top by the wrist. The night couldn't get any weirder than it had already.

"So this girl, is from the mystic moon?" Ruhm exclaimed in curiously turning his head toward Hilde who sat on her legs with her hands in her lap. The creature shifted his eyes toward Duo who just shrugged stealing a glance at the short haired girl across from him. "Yeah, she sorta followed me home," He said tiredly propping his elbow up on his leg. Hilde was confused by all conversation the two were having, deciding she might as well trust them since they probably knew the way back to her home Hilde spoke up.

"Uhh excuse me but, what's the mystic moon?" She said timidly raising a finger. Both men stared at her as though she grown two heads, before Ruhm spoke up to break the unsettling since that befell them. "The blue moon that hangs above us little lady," He said pointing up to the sky. Hilde's aquamarine eyes shifted skyward falling upon the supposed blue moon that was none other than planet Earth shinning in all its blue glory.

Then that same cold feeling that came over her when she had visioned the young man being impaled by the point of the dragon's tail. Only this time it was of something else; the boy with the braid was no where in sight. Instead two men wearing armor holding spears in their hands stood before an invisible enemy before they were both severed in half.

"Oi, something wrong?" Duo's voice broke the trancelike she was in but the feeling from the vision remained with her. She turned her head toward him with a questing expression on her face. There was a moment of silence between them before she responded. "No, nothing," Hilde bowed her head tightened the grip on her pants in embarrassment. Duo shrugged and returned to his star gazing.

* * *

By morning time Hilde was fast asleep in a curled position with head propped up against the duffle bag. However her slumber was disturbed by the howl of the oxen appearing creatures and Duo softly nudging her with his booted foot. Hilde rose from her sleeping position rubbing her eyes smiling barely at the morning sunlight that warmed her shivering body. "There it is little lady," Came Ruhm bringing the cart to a halt.

Hilde crawled up to his side dragging the duffle bag with her. "Faneila," He finished. Hilde arched an eyebrow in wonder. The small kingdom below her looked like something out a fairy tale story her mother used to read her, now Hilde was beginning to wondering if she was still unconscious from the first vision that assaulted while she was practicing for the track meet. Sighing she flopped down on her bottom and prayed that the small kingdom would have a nice comfy bed for her to sleep in.

The streets of Faneila were bustling with energy as its residents crowed around on all sides as they awaited the return of their beloved prince, Duo Maxwell. The guards reached out and grabbed the large handles on the massive wood door, they pulled it open with all of the strength inside of them. Little by little the large doors open to make way for the arrivals, young girls held their breath as they caught sight of a cart rolling in through the doors while men wore their proudest faces in honor of the prince. Once the cart came to its final halt, Duo grabbed the drag energist and leapt from out the cart landing on the ground in a crouched position with the grace of a wildcat. Hilde looked down from the height he had jumped from suddenly feeling queasy as she searched for a safer way down.

Duo smiled and waved to the town peoples as he wiped his face of the sweat that plagued it. He began to walk forward toward the castle when a high pitch cry of joy caught him in mid-step. Duo cringed knowing exactly who it was that made that sound, he turned to the crowd; several people were jumping out of the way as the unseen person barreled through them at top speed. _Please don't make a scene here, please Merel_, Duo pleaded mentally just as the small figure jumped out of the crowd rushing toward him like a flash of lightening.

"_Duo-sama!_" Merel cried happily jumping into the stunned prince. The weight from his humanoid-cat friend almost knocked him off his feet, nevertheless he was overjoyed to see her. "Merel!" Duo exclaimed in amusement as the cat-girl licked his face. Merel stopped for a brief moment to stare into the mysterious coalbolt eyes of Duo before she spoke. "Duo-sama I was so worried you wouldn't come back!" She cried dramatically. Merel resumed her grooming session and Duo fought the urge to laugh aloud from the tickling sensation of her sandpaper tongue. "Oi, stop it Merel!" Duo snickered bitting down on his lip.

"Prince Maxwell!" Came a commanding voice. Duo turned to face the three knights, one of them being his respected and most trusting friend Balgus, who bore a distinctive scar across his left eye. Merel's cat-eyes shifted back and forth from the knights to Duo before she removed her arms from Duo's neck. She backed away from them before bowing down while in the knights presence. Duo's stone expression frightened the villagers, they also bowed leaving Hilde (who had managed to get down from the cart) the only one standing but no one noticed her.

Reaching into his shirt Duo revealed the drag energist causing a whispering and gasping uproar. All the Knights looked upon the shining stone in awe as they tried to acknowledge the fact that Duo had done what his oldest brother could not do. "I, Duo Maxwell of Faneila have completed the task of Dragonslaying and retrieved this drag energist," The young man proclaimed almost in a proud tone of voice. The knight on the left believed what the young prince had said but he could not believe his eyes as he stared at the marvel that resided in Duo's hand.

"That's the real thing all right," He muttered. "A drag engerist!" The knight on right said breathless. Balgus just stared proudly at the prince who dared not to crack a smile in front of them. All three of the knights kneeled down before Duo which surprised the young man nonetheless. "We Samurai verify this to be true, Prince Maxwell," Balgus announced in an obedient tone of voice. Duo just smiled vainlessly and nodded his head to them. "Thank you I'm honored," He replied happily.

Hilde stared at the back of the braided teenager in disbelief and denial. _He's a prince?_ She thought gripping the straps of the duffle bag.

* * *

Once Hilde had gotten settled in castle with help from one of the sheild-maidens who her knew way around about as well as Duo and Merel did, she began to wonder if she was in a coma and if everything that happened up this point was merely just a projection of her subconscious mind. Then why couldn't she wake up from it all? Sighing the short haired girl tossed her track outfit into her duffle bag that resided on the bed that was considerably comfortable and flopped down on a bench near the window.

Hilde pushed the window shutters open to let in the midmorning sunlight before propping her elbows onto the window seal holding her head in the palm of her hands. _Heero... Syliva..._ Images of her times with her friend Syliva and too-breif moments with Heero Yuy flashed through her mind. Syliva's smile always seemed to cheer her up and Heero's eyes made her stop breathing completely. Tears fell from her eyes as she buried her face into arms to muffle the sounds of her crying when a dark looming shadow appeared blocking the sunlight.

Hilde looked up and screamed in horror presuming it was a creep but realized it was just the weird cat-girl, she fell off the bench crashing onto her bottom with a thud. "Haven't you ever heard of using the door!!" Hilde cried angrily. "Don't get too comfortable with him," Merel stared at her snootily before she began to lick her wrist modestly. Groaning Hilde climbed from off the floor rubbing her behind. "Say what? Who are you talking about??" She blurted in question.

Merel glared at her; this funny dressed girl really thought she was dumb! Well, she had another thing coming to her! "Duo-sama you baka. Stay away from him," Merel growled revealing her claws. Hilde was becoming a bit nervous around the humanoid cat, when the creature leap off the window seal and hopped across the floor toward the duffle bag on the bed. Hilde began to wonder what the girl was up to until several objects came flying out of the bag right at her.

"Hey, what are you doing!? Get outa of my bag!" Hilde cried out in aghast. Merel ignored her the entire time she rummaged through the duffle bag in search of something interesting, when a glint of pink caught her eye. Turning around Merel's line of sight landed on Hilde's pendant hanging on the glittering gold chain clasped in the German girl's hand. "Ohh!" The cat-girl cooed at the mere sight of the pendant. Hilde backed away a bit wondering what was going through the humanoid cat's mind before she realized her pendant was missing from her hand.

She looked up and was surprised to find Merel with the pendant in her hand swinging it back and forth, her eyes following its every movement. "Pretty...," Merel muttered before tossing the object in the air. Hilde watched her grandmother's prized pendant soar high and get snatched out of the air by the devious cat-girl. "I think I'll keep it!" With that Merel clamped the chain of the pendant between her teeth before racing out Hilde's bedroom on all fours laughing all the way out.

Hilde dropped everything that was in her arms and dashed out of the room after Merel pacing herself. "Get back here you cat-burglar!!" She cried angrily rounding the corner. Merel's tail wagged back and forth with excitement as she ducked around the corner passing the an open door. She never got this much of a rush from chasing a mouse, but this human was the perfect toy she needed to save herself from boredom.

Hilde dashed around another corner searching for the horrid excuse for a crossbred creature when the open door Merel had passed caught her attention. Bringing herself to a halt, the German girl trotted quietly back over to the door to take a look's-see inside. When she poked her head inside the room she was surprised to find Duo and the gray-haired knight inside the dimly lit area wielding swords. Careful not to make a peep of any sort Hilde watched the two men with interest.

Duo watched Balgus' movement with a sharp eye as the elderly man positioned the handle of the sword near his left shoulder, the blade was a bit above Duo's head. Duo placed his sword in front of him with the blade pointing skyward, he kept an eye and an ear out for any movement from Balgus. _Okay, I've gotta time this just right_, He thought.

The sound of Balgus turning his foot to the side caused Duo to jump into action, with a battle cry he lunged forward wielding his sword like a bat. Their swords clashed, Duo fought to push Balgus back with all his might but the elderly man stood still as stone never budging. The prince gritted his teeth in frustration, pushing off from Balgus he brought his sword back over his head and charged once more at Balgus aiming for his abdominal. Balgus came at Duo in the same manner but with more agility. There was a flash of light from the swords meeting, Hilde almost jumped back but managed to stay still through all of the commotion.

She stared at the two men who now stood with their backs facing each other before Duo moved to place his sword back into its seethe with a irritated sigh. He turned around to meet the disappointed face of his master. Balgus looked down at the young man with a stern gaze before speaking. "Prince Maxwell, you don't charge agressively enough," Balgus scolded him.

Duo rolled his eyes in annoyance. Balgus knew he was nothing like his brother, so why in the world did he push to be just as good as sword play like his brother? And why did he have to take the crown? Everything that was happening to him was not something he wanted willingly, he had to do it for the sake of the kingdom and because of the absence of his mother, and brother who everyone presumed dead. "I don't see why I have to practice Balgus," Duo retorted with a glare. "I already know how to use sword, I don't need anyone telling me how to use it." Duo's swordmaster frowned in disappointment at the young boy's additive. "It is wrong for a furture king to harbor such weak comments." The braided teenager scoffed in disagreement, placing a hand on his side he looked down at the ground with resentment. "It's not like a _want_ to be king. Nothing that happens to me is ever my choice! I have no say in my own damn life," Duo snapped angrily.

The 16-year-old turned his back to his master. Balgus continued to stare in disappointment before he noticed Hilde standing outside the doorway. "We have a guest," He stated clearly. Hilde looked around before stepping into the door way completely with a bashful look on her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snoop," She apologized with a bow. Duo shifted his body toward the door and met eyes with Hilde. "Oh its you," He said in annoyance. Hilde just frowned at him, feeling a bit embarrassed.

There was a laugh behind her, Hilde turned around and found Merel sitting on the floor with a causal look about her. "You foreigners have no manners at all," She grumbled tossing Hilde her pendant. The German girl caught it with ease. Just as she opened her mouth to say something to the humanoid cat girl, Merel had already zoomed passed her and Balgus, and jumped on Duo. "Duo-sama!" She cried happily, her tail wagging back and forth. Duo just sighed wondering if there would be a time when Merel wasn't hanging on him.

Hilde rolled her eyes, the creature acted like a scotch tape; she was constantly attached to Duo whenever he was around. Hilde was snapped out of her train of thought when Balgus came up to her, he stood over her like a huge building. His face was full of gentleness and truth, Hilde felt comfortable around him. "I hope your enjoying your stay. You may be here for a while, but we'll do everything we can to get you back to your home," Balgus explained. Hilde's eyes lit up for the first time since she had been in faneila.

She smiled at the elderly man. "Thank you. It means a lot to me," Hilde replied. Balgus nodded and with a bow he turned to leave the room, Hilde stepped out of the way. The tall man venture down the hall. _Great, not even they know how to get me home... I'll be stuck here forever!_ She thought in despair. Duo on the other hand watched her body language carefully, she was the strangest girl he had ever encountered before, she wasn't swooning over him or flirting constantly with him either like all the other girls in the village below would do.

Which sorta bothered him. Pushing the thoughts aside Duo began to walk forward ignoring the fact that Merel was hanging on him still. "Merel leggo would ya'!" Duo grumbled. Merel huffed for a moment before finally letting go of Duo and skipping off out of the room on all fours. Hilde turned around and stared at Duo curiously as she came closer toward him. "So your human?" Hilde asked placing a finger on her chin. He looked down sheepishly at his feet before answering.

"You can say that," Duo replied. Hilde looked him over as she circled him. There didn't seem to be anything different about him, his body parts appeared to human and there was nothing out of place on him except the outrageously long braid. Hilde couldn't find anything wrong with him. "Are you human?" Duo asked looking her up and down. Hilde scowled at him in anger. "Yes, I'm human! I'm from planet Earth buddy. Unlike you," She proclaimed. Duo arched an eyebrow at her. "Earth? That's what you call the mystic moon?" Duo blurted in disbelief. Hilde nodded having to remind herself that this boy is an alien ... not of planet earth. "What's the name of your planet?" She asked.

Duo sighed folding is arms across his chest. "Gaia," He responded. _Gaia? Such a beautiful name for a planet_, Hilde thought to herself.

* * *

Outside the castle, the townsfolk gathered around the entrance and stairs awaiting to be let inside. Many of them talked amongst eachother mostly on the topic of the mysterious girl the prince had brought back with him and where she came from. Merel stood amongst the many townsfolk with a frown on her face. "Awww, I want to see Duo-sama all dressed up...," She sulked.

Inside the coronation ceremony was beling held, Hilde stood on the side outside a beautifully designed circular painted on the stone floor watching with Duo with interest as the priest rambled on about kingly-hood and his obligation the people of Faneila. Hilde marveled at the costume he wore; The flowing fabric of his dark blue cape overtop his white armor with a strange symbol on the center of the chest. Underneath the white armor was what Hilde thought to be chain-mail outfit. His braid laided against his back while the rest of his hair was underneath a strange shaped helmet that matched with his outfit.

She frowned sympathetically at the expression his face. It almost seemed blank, void of any emotion except that of the look imprisonment. _He really dosen't want to be king of his own people..._, She thought. "Duo Maxwell, king of Faneila, I bestow upon thee this sword of proof of thy accusession," The priest announced finally. Hilde watched as the new king extended his arms outward with his palms facing upward, the priest placed the sword in his procession and watched as Duo clutched the weapon tightly. Duo looked to Balgus then to the priest before focing a greatful smile on his face, he shifted his eyes toward Hilde who looked away immediately in fear that he would question her staring at him. "Excuse me for a moment Balgus," Duo muttered swiftly turning toward Hilde. Balgus watched with interest as his pupil made his way over to the panicking teenage girl before returning his conversation with the priest.

Outside, atop the gates of Faneila, two men stood up on a balacony watching for intruders from time to time while talking. "I'm really lookin' forward to t'night's party," The long haired man chuckled. His short haired friend smirked as he whipped his browl of the sweat that plauged it. "So you gonna ask that girl out or what?" The short haired one asked wagging an eyebrow. "Who knows what the night will bring my friend," The long haired man laughed before returning his attention the setting sun. There was a breif moment of distortion that appeared to be heat waves from what the two could tell.

"Nani? Heat waves?" The long haired man uttered. "What's up?" The short haired man said. The long haired man blinked several times to make sure his eyes weren't palying tricks on him; and his surprise they were. The surrounding area was as still as stone. "It's nothing," The long haired man replied. They returned to their conversation, their guard completely down and out of thin air a arm shot out three spears from it's hand demolishing the watch tower and the guards along with it. The metal twisted itself into a strange object and began to trip through gate in a downward motion before it stopped and yanked itself out of the gate destroying it. The comotion from the attack caused half of the all the soldiers to head toward the gate. They stared at the demolished area with their weapons in hand. "What is it? What's coming??" One soldier said in panic at the sound of loud footsteps. The footstepts grew louder in volume as they continued forward with no signs of stopping.

"An invisible enemy?" Balgus exclaimed in confusion. A wear soldier nodded in comfirmation clutching his side. The elderly man looked down in confusion as he pondered what the solider had told him just as Luva came up to him with a look of concern. "Balgus," The samurai said. Balgus turned to his fellow comrade and friend with a knowing glance turning his attention to the Aruging pair Duo and Hilde, they obviously had to learn to get along while the young girl was with them. "Balgus!" Came another voice.

Balgus looked away from the two adolescents in time to meet the faces of Asona and Yurizen, all five samurai stood around eachother as they tried to block out the arguing behind them. "Hold the enemy off with your Melefs. Luva. Asona. Yurizen. I'm counting on you all," Balgus said sternly unable to shake the bad feeling in his stomach. "Yessir," The samurai said in unison. Balgus gave them a curt nod and the three were off to where their resprective Gymelefs were situated. Balgus sighed in confusion staring into space for a breif moment. Duo turned away from a rambling Hilde and made his way over to his swordmaster, he sensed uneasiness from the scared man.

"What should I do?" Duo said suddenly surprising his friend. The elderly man turned to the young man with a uncertain gleam in his eye, Duo blinked cocking his head to the side careful to keep the helmet on his head. Resting a firm hand on Duo's shoulder Balgus said; "Take your guest, the lady Hilde, with you to the shrine." Duo blinked in confusion at what exactly the elderly man was trying to tell him. "The shrine...?" Duo repeated in confusion. Balgus nodded noticing the young man's dismay. "Yes, majesty. Should it prove necessary, take Deathscythe and flee," Balgus said in a stern but soft tone of voice.

Duo was now more confused than ever; he had heard stories about the Gymelef, Deathscythe from his brother and father but he never expected the magnificent machine to be real. "Deathyscythe...," Duo trailed off. Balgus did not hear him, he directed the briaded teenager to where the shrine was and sent him on his way. Hilde watched the bewildered and confused young man dash off toward the location of the shrine with a uneasy feeling growing inside her and before Balgus could order her to follow the braided teenager, Hilde was off in a flash trailing behind Duo.

Outside, soldiers directed fleeing villiage people of Faneila toward the mountains behind the castle. "First cavalry unit, to the castle gates! Third squad! Guard the western road!" A soldier on horseback shouted riding off. Merel fought with all her might to catch up with the horseback rider in hopes that he would lead her toward Duo and the pestilence of a girl named Hilde. "Duo-sama! Duo-sama! I'll stay with you and fight!" Merel cried pushing her way through the panicking crowd. She could almost see where the horseback rider had gone when a round villiage woman grabbed her by the waist taking her along with her. "What're you doing, Meruru?! We have to get out of here!" The woman cried. Merel fought her hardest to escape the woman's grasp on her waist but to no avail. "Duo-sama!" She shouted desprately.

* * *

**(TBC)**

* * *

**Authors Note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll be writing another one soon! **Sakura123**


	6. Five: Demon Awkened

**Five: Demon Awakened**

* * *

**Authors Note:** The "Gymelef" Deathscythe's description is taken directly from _Endless Waltz_.

**Warning:** Graphic Violence, descriptive action scenes. I changed a bit of the scenes as well for variety and difference in this chapter.

* * *

Outside the castle the battle raged on against the invisible enemy. Luva was first to fall to the enemies deadly spears that moved like liquid. Yurizen was next along with Asona. Half of every Gymelef fell at the hands of the unknown enemy and only a few were left standing.

Half of Faneila's army without Gymelefs stood frozen in fear at the hand they proclaimed was death itself lashing out unjustly at them for no reason whatsoever. The arm vanished once again and the invisible giant made its way across the ground toward the castle when out of nowhere Balgus came rushing into the fray with a large weapon wrapped in cloth in his hand. The invisible giant stopped momentarily and examined its enemy.

Despite the man's age the giant figured he would be a formidable opponent for the scars on his face indicated so. Balgus yanked the rope that held the cloth onto his weapon and tossed the sheet aside revealing a large and intimidating sword. Hardening his resolve Balgus prepared for battle. The giant stood it's ground ready it's weapon.

Anxiety and fear from the soldiers hung in the air as the two stood off. _Prince Maxwell, I hope you have found Deathscythe and awakened it_... Balgus' thought's trailed off at the sight of the enemy revealing it's arm and firing all three of its liquid-like spears at the elderly man. Balgus reacted just in time, he threw his sword up in the air knocking all spears away from him and into the ground. The giant withdrew it's spears as Balgus charged it like a wild man.

* * *

Inside the shrine, Hilde stood on the sidelines and watched Duo with curiosity. He stood on a strange part of the floor that was shaped like a spiral it was covered with black and white stripes to offset it from the rest of the area. Duo sighed and stared down at the drag-energist then unsheathed his sword. Carefully he ran his thumb across the sharp side of his blade opening the skin.

Blood ran out from the cut he made onto the energist then Duo raised his arm upward his hand holding the energist facing up to the large stone in the ceiling above him. "I, Duo Maxwell, new king of Fanelia, bind myself by blood pack to thee, Deathscythe! Thou sleeping God, awake!" Duo proclaimed in a loud commanding voice. Hilde watched as the striped spiral design began to move counterlock wise around the braided teenager illuminating the entire room as it shed light.

Duo stood calm and unfazed by what was happening around him, the spiral began to turn faster as the stone above him began to crack. Hilde jumped back against the wall when the stone burst into a million pieces of it former self revealing the large giant she had saw from her dream. It floated down from its resting place its green lifeless eyes shimmering in the light that surrounded its master. Duo smiled briefly then stepped back as the Gymelef came down in front of him in a crouched pose. The Gymelef's armor were a shade of gray, black, and bits of white.

A shining golden antenna rested upon its forehead and his face was emotionless and streaked with red lines that reminded Hilde of an air went cover. Its wrists were covered with objects that resembled arm guards with pointed ends, Deathscythe's knees and feet were characterized with intimidating spikes. Its shoulders were covered by the long flowing blood red cape, its demon wings could be seen underneath it but not all that well. The sword Hilde had seen the giant wielding was on its side but she could not see the beamscythe it carried on its back.

Her aquamarine eyes reflected fear in them at the sight of the frightening Gymelef. Duo ran forward and jumped onto its knee then climbed over its arm. He stood in front of the lifeless Emerald that resided on Deathscythe's chest, exhaling he pushed his arm forward toward the emerald his hand went through the seeming solid object and he placed the energist inside. A hiss of air was released from it's chest, Duo turned toward it with unwavering determination to climb inside the machine.

The chest plate opened downward creating a platform while on the inside the inner door lifted upward revealing the strange cockpit inside. "Good," Duo said to himself. Hilde watched his body language carefully knowing what he was going to do next. "Mattie, Duo!!" She cried as he jumped inside the suit. "What are doing?" Duo relied to her question without turning to glance at her. "I'm going to fight them with Deathscythe." He said. Deathscythe's chest plate closed as did the inner door and Duo carefully slipped his arms and legs into the body like suit.

The gears inside began to come to life turning as he flexed his arms and legs inside the body suit with ease as though he were born into the Gymelef. There was a clicking sound below him, he looked down to find a sort of fastener had latched itself onto the octagon shaped object that turned until it was locked into its rightful place. "All right, just like the ancient tex said. It can work," Duo said to himself. Outside Hilde watched as the Gymelef's wrist turn as it flexed its fingers.

A large amount of air escaped the openings of Deathscythe's body as it slowly rose to its feet, Hilde felt the air rush past her like a fleeing ghost. Her eyes gazed upon the standing Gymelef with awe and admiration. "That's...Deathscythe...," She uttered. Deathscythe's head bent downward in her direction, Hilde flinched at the sheer appearance of the machine's emotionless but intimidating eyes. "What are you still doing standin' there?" Bellowed Duo. "Go and hide!" Hilde snapped out of her trance and frowned at his sudden command.

Folding her arms across her chest she turned her head in the other direction. "From what? The invisible man?" Hilde snapped mockingly. She could hear Duo growl just as a loud crashing noise shook the foundation of the shrine. Duo peered through Green but transparent and crystal clear eyes of Deathscythe catching a glimpse of distortion in front of the demolished part of the shrine's wall. "Here they come," Duo breathed moving his legs forward. Deathscythe stepped forward more air was released from its ankles as it continued on, Hilde stepped out of the way fearing for her life and rushed up the shrine stairs supposedly out of harms way.

Deathscythe reached for it sword in one swift movement and unsheathed it from its side. He brought it forward with the blade pointing upward, a hiss of air was released from the hilt the sword automatically grew longer and Deathscythe lowered his arm back to his side. Hilde looked around the room in confusion, there was nothing but silence in the shrine sending confusion mixed fear through Hilde's mind as she searched franticly for the enemy. "Where is it-- ah!" Hilde snapped her head over to the left where for a moment she thought she had seen heatwaves. The distortion appeared again and Hilde realized that was the sign of the enemy. "Duo to your left!!" She shouted desperately. Duo jerked his head to the right just a strange object with three holes embedded into it appeared out of thin air and launched three spears in Deathscythe's direction.

"LOOK OUT!!" Hilde feared that he would be too late to react and he would die. Duo however had other plans, with a quick jerk of his arm he brought his sword in front of him and deflected the spears into the wall behind him. He struggled to maintain balance of his sword as he felt the strength in his arms giving way, moving his arm in a circular motion he brought the sword down upon the elongated spears and severed them. Hilde watched as they dissolved into a hot blue steam. Deathscythe charged forward his cape flowing behind him like a feather instead of a weighted down cloth sending Hilde stumbling backward. She managed to regain her balance just in time to see the invisible enemy withdraw his weapon back into invisibility.

Duo quickened in pace out in reaction to the pace of his heart rate quickening pumping more and more blood through his veins as he brought his arm back to attack. "_You won't get way from me!_" He shouted in furiously slashing what he thought to be the air itself. The end of his sword was momentarily stuck in one of the support beams of the shrine as a flash blinding light in the area his sword slashed revealing a damaged Gymelef. Duo's cobalt eyes widened in sheer surprise as he ripped his sword out of the support beam "A Gymelef??" He blurted. Hilde watched motionlessly at the damaged machine as her mind ventured back to her vision dream. "Its one of the giants I saw in my dream!" She whispered to herself. The unhidden Gymelef fired formless liquid from it's arm creating a jagged sword with a nasty hook at its tip.

Deathscythe's blade crossed with the jagged sword defecting it for just a moment. Acting quickly he widened the attack area of his sword aiming directly for the Gymelef's arm and severed it from the rest of the machine's body. The Gymelef stumbled backward releasing another bout of formless liquid from its only arm and created another jagged sword but with a more lethal design. Hilde covered her eyes with her hands as the sword came at Deathscythe's side. Duo managed to jump out of the way, the blade's end had only slightly damaged Deathscythe's armor but not enough to disable it.

Gripping the hilt of the sword with both hands Duo rose his arms upward bringing them back, the sword's end gleamed with deadly Precession as Duo thrust his arms forward and drove the sword through the Gymelef. The large enemy machine fell to its knees then fell flat on it back, lifeless. Duo's breath was ragged as he fought to catch it, sweat rolled down his face and body like rain and he began to realize why Balgus wanted him to attack him like he mean to kill him; any of signs of weakness and the enemy would have struck him down the numerous times he hesitated to attack the Gymelef. A rush of fear entered Hilde's mind once again and her sight was obscured by another vision. _Deathscythe stood victoriously over fallen Gymelef unaware of another invisible machine behind him._

_There was a blinding flash of light that came out of the Enemy's arm and a scythe shaped blade came down onto Deathscythe bringing the mighty Ispano Gymelef to its knees. Its arm had been cut from the shoulder down. Inside Duo cried out in pain at sight of his missing limb that severed from his shoulder, blood ran down his face from an injury somewhere in the mess of his hair. Outside the enemy Gymelef swung his scythe toward Deathscythe's side and severed the machine in half._

_Hilde's watched unwavering eyes as the upper half of Deathscythe fell to the ground surrounded by its own oil mixed with a dying Duo's blood while the bottom of Deathscythe fell forward without anything to support. Hilde met the pained and sorrowful eyes of Duo before he breathed his last breath and slumped to the side with a remaining arm. He was dead._ Hilde screamed out in sheer terror clutching her head. Her vision vanished and Hilde fell to the ground motionless. Duo turned to the direction where her scream had come from only to find her only the floor. His eyes widened in disbelief.

_No...!!_ Deathscythe rushed forward on its master's sheer determination and will power and surprisingly out of arms way unbeknownst to Duo. Deathscythe kneeled down on one knee and with one trembling hand he gathered the girl up into his hand lifting her up off the ground. Her body fell limply forward heightening Duo's fear that she was dead. But if she wasn't he had to get her to where the other villagers were. Rising from its crouched position Deathscythe charged forward with one sword in his right hand and Hilde in his left hand. He stopped suddenly when another enemy Gymelef revealed itself to him and created another weapon from it's arm, this time it was in the form of scythe.

The Gymelef charged forward launching it's scythe forward toward Deathscythe's chest. Panicking, Duo threw his arm up in front of him successfully blocking the enemy attack with no more than a second to react, he opened his eyes and stared at the two locked weapons. He was in a rather tight jam he knew he probably wasn't going to live through. The enemy Gymelef appeared from behind, Duo struggled to keep from losing his grip on his sword. Balgus... help!! He cried out mentally as he felt the strength in his arm waning. And as if on cue, Balgus appeared brandishing his sword. Relief washed over Duo as he watched the elderly Knight sever the Gymelef's arm from it's body, looking down he moved his left arm back and fourth as he tried to awaken the fallen Hilde.

Balgus rushed over to the Ispano Gymelef in need and attacked the enemy Gymelef's side. The Gymelef retracted its weapon and hid itself back into its cloak once again, vanishing from sight. However, Duo wasn't about to let the fiend get away. "Balgus, catch!" He shouted releasing Hilde from his grip. The elderly man caught the unconscious girl with ease before realizing why his student wanted him to catch her. "Maxwell-sama, take the lady Hilde and get out of her while the can!"

He shouted, but in vain. Duo grinned stupidly as he caught a glimpse of distortion at the farther end of the shrine. There was no way in hell that he was going to let the enemy escape him. "Never! Shinigami never turns his back on an enemy and runs!!" Duo declared stubbornly charging after the Gymelef. Balgus scowled in sheer disappointment and tried once more to persuade the boy to do the right thing. "Lord Maxwell!" He shouted desperately. Kneeling down on one knee, Balgus rested Hilde on the ground and fought to awaken her. He patted her gently against her cheek getting a reaction; he smiled when he saw the girl's weary eyes open, confusion reflected within them. "Wha-- Balgus-san?" Hilde moaned. Balgus nodded pulling her up onto her on shaky legs.

She looked up at him in question. "What happened? Where's Duo? Is he all right??" She bombarded Balgus with a hundred questions. Balgus raised a hand up before gesturing toward the charging Ispano Gymelef. Hilde watched with relief as Deathscythe's hand grabbed the hilt of the sword with both hands and lashed upward hitting his desired target. The Gymelef stumbled backward as it released it's scythe once more only for it to be countered by the halfhearted aggressiveness of Deathscythe's blade which got caught underneath the hook of the scythe giving it enough time to release a jagged blade from its other arm.

Duo's breath was caught in his throat as he watched the Gymelef raise its weapon over his head and bring it down. Duo prepared for death to claim when a flash of light blinded him for a brief moment. Unable to rub his eyes he tried his best to focus through the blur in his eyes, his cobalt eyes widened in sheer surprise when he found Balgus atop of Deathscythe blocking the blade from him with his sword.

Balgus grunted as he forced the enemy Gymelef back outside the shrine then with the grace of a cat he leapt onto the top of the Gymelef and rammed his sword into the head. "Lord Maxwell, get out of here!!" He shouted angrily as the Gymelef continued to walk backward. Duo managed to catch his breath before he caught another Gymelef behind him. "DAMN IT!!" Duo shouted. With one push forward he knocked the Gymelef down onto the ground. Hilde rushed up toward him with a smile on her. "Come on, we're leaving!" Deathscythe bent down and grabbed her around the waist. Hilde had no recollection of what had happened after the fainted but the feeling of his hand around her felt somewhat familiar to her. She placed her hands on his large fingers as he hastily exited the shrine.

The smell of smoke and fire choked the once clean air as Deathscythe came to a screeching halt at the sight of the demolished village of Fanelia. Duo went rigid at the sight of the fallen Gymelefs he knew belonged to the soldiers of the castle and the three knights Balgus knew. Hilde tried her best to keep all her bodily fluids insider her as the smell of burning corpses filled her nostrils. "All right Balgus... Retreat...," Duo choked out. Hilde's grip on Deathscythe's large finger tightened as that same dreaded feeling of an oncoming vision bombarded her again.

Her hands came up to the sides of her face as she readied herself to warn the Elderly man of inanimate danger. "Look out Balgus!" She cried at the top of her lungs. Another Gymelef appeared out of nowhere and fired a spear from it's arm. Balgus turned to look a moment to late. The spear ripped right through his body knocking him off the Gymelef completely. The elderly knight was lost in a sea of seemingly never-ending pain as he fell to the ground in a heap. Everything around Duo vanished into the darkness that surrounded him, his body went numb of all feeling except the ache that tore at his very soul.

He screamed out his mentors name falling to his knees at the sight of Balgus' blood pouring from his body. Balgus grunted in pain propping himself up on one arm, he fought to speak to Duo as blood began to fill his lungs pushing all the air out of his body. "Lord Maxwell... Take Deathscythe and flee... And someday ... return and rebuild Fanelia... Reunite the people of Fanelia...," With his last words spoken, Balgus fell to the ground once more never to get up again.

The very last person Duo was close to had died and joined the rest of his family. "BALGUS!" He screamed. The enemy Gymelef's began to reveal themselves one by one surrounding Duo and Hilde. Hilde shook with grief and disbelief as tears formed in her eyes. This was all some hellish nightmare she fell into and couldn't wake up from. "No...no...," She whimpered shaking her head. "...NO!!" The pendant pulsated against Hilde's chest as it came to life in a blinding pink light. The same Pillar of light came descended from the clouds and surrounded Deathscythe transporting out of danger and away from Fanelia.

Up on the mountains behind the city, the villagers look on in sadness as their homeland burned. Merel came out from behind the crowd of people and gazed upon the strange light coming from the sky. Tears fell down her cheeks as it all slowly sank in her mind. "Duo-sama...," She whispered. Merel just couldn't believe that he was dead... he couldn't be!! "Duo-sama!!" Merel screamed.

**(TBC)**

* * *

**Authors Note: **Sorry for any mistakes or mispelled words. **Sakura123**


	7. Six: Far from Danger

**Six: Far from danger**

* * *

_Was it all just a dream? Or a vision? Fanelia burned, and in that choking heat, that boy and I were again wrapped in light and sent into the heavens. This is Gaia, a strange world where the Earth and Moon hang in the sky... "Hitomi"_

* * *

The bright pillar of light carried Duo and Hilde away from Fanelia and into the sky, Hilde held onto Deathscythe's hand for dear life as they went into the clouds. Everything around her was bright and looked like something out of a photo negative, slowly Hilde began to loose consciousness.

She could feel Deathscythe's grip on her loosen but she could not find the strength to protest against it, his fingers fell away from her waist and Hilde began to plummet. The two were separated from each other, sent to two different areas of a bleak and unwelcoming forest. Hilde was thrown out of the pillar of light falling toward the ground almost like a shooting star.

Deathscythe collided on the ground with a thunderous boom that shook the earth beneath it. Duo was awakened from his unconscious state by the crash and amidst his grief and tears he realized his hands were open. He looked around inside the dark cockpit of his Gymelef Duo swallowed hard as he opened the hatch and stepped out of the machine. He landed on the ground with barely any strength left in his legs, piloting Deathscythe was harder than he originally thought; it took all his strength to get the machine's limbs to move even the slightest bit. He sighed staring into space. His home was gone and so was everyone he cared dearly for. _Merel... Balgus, you were all I had left of my family. Now what I'm to do now that your gone? What good is a prince without its kingdom?_ He whipped his wet and sticky face of his tears, he looked up into the motionless face of Deathscythe with a wry grin.

"You and I are... partners now," He said, his voice was full of uncertainty. "Its strange that word 'partners' but I'll have to get used to it. I now you'll have to get used to be used as a weapon-- Kami know's you've been sleeping for... I dunno a thousand or so years? Is that right?" Deathscythe's face remained motion less but his Jade eyes illuminated for a brief moment as thought it were agreeing to Duo's question. A smile was brought to Duo's face as he laid a hand on Deathscythe's keen before looking up into the starry night sky with a grim expression on his face.

The exiled Prince's mind drifted back to Hilde; he remembered having her in his grip but she wasn't anywhere around. He moved away from Deathscythe traveling through the trees, he placed his hand onto a tree stopping to scan the area. "Judging by the stars this is defiantly Gaia," Duo muttered himself continuing onward. "So was that girl sent someplace else?" His eyes narrowed in curiosity as he ventured deeper into the forest. Something just wasn't right about forest, it was full of memories and it felt as though someone was watching him. "I'll have to keep my guard up. Treading on unknown territory is the best way to be killed," He grumbled to himself. As he continued onward a shrill scream caught his attention. "It must be that girl!" Duo exclaimed. Pushing his current worries away Duo dashed into the forest as fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

Hilde struggled to escape her enemy that bombarded her while she was in the middle of trying to use her pendant to lead her back to safety and the strange boy. Her assailant was an old fat man that resembled a mole and poor bum on the streets of Germany, he had pinned her down beneath him restraining her by the forearms and legs. Hilde struggled to throw the heavy man off her but he remained steadfast in his goal, whatever that was.

"_HELP!_" She screamed as loud as she could moving her hand in front of her face. The mole-man paused in his assault long enough to eye Hilde's pink pendant, Hilde still struggled to be free of him but he paid no attention to her. He suddenly grabbed her wrist in an attempt to steal the object from her, Hilde prepared for the worst. The mole-man was suddenly attacked by a white owl that threatened to claw his eyes out, he swatted at the winged-creature until it left and returned to its master.

Mole-man looked up trembling in fear when he spotted the bird's master stand only a few feet away from him. "Causing trouble _again_ are you Mole?" The man's voice was deep and had a foreboding tone to it that obviously frightened the Mole-man. The old fat man made sounds of protests as the tall figure dashed toward him, the next thing Hilde heard was someone's fist colliding with the fat man's chin. The mole man was sent flying off her and onto the ground two inches away from. She scrambled away from her current spot when the tall man bent down to touch her.

Where was that boy when you needed him?! "Don't worry I won't hurt you, your safe now," He said in the kindest tone he could manage without scaring the girl. Hilde stared into his slate colored eyes and saw that he was telling the truth, she stopped moving and let the man kneel down beside her. He looked so much like Heero it frightened her, the way his face was shaped his unruly brown hair, his smile, even the eyes held the same characteristic shape as Heero's.

The man wizened and mature face was replaced with Heero's boyish looks and seemingly emotionless eyes. Her eyes began to water at the memory of him and rare time she spent with him in the locker rooms of her school. "Heero-sama...," She began to sob uncontrollably against the man's shoulder. The man felt her go limp against him, he almost shook her but considered she was probably taxed over what had happened to her. He gathered her up in his arms and rose from the ground just in time to hear a young man from the sound of it shout a girl's name.

The man turned toward the origin of the sound and caught a tall lanky teenager running out into the open with a panic stricken look on his face. He watched the young man reach for his sword. "What have you done to her?!" He shouted angrily. The man frowned at his brash attitude. "I've done nothing to her--," Before he could finish Duo drew his sword in on swift movement. The man turned to Duo with a disappointed look on his face, he placed Hilde on the ground.

"That was foolish," He said in a stern voice. Duo grinned wickedly and brought his sword in front of him boasting with confidence, this guy looked to be a ladies man but he wouldn't put it past him that he knew how to use his sword just as good as Balgus did. He would have to be careful. "I, Shinigami, pay no heed to such comments," Duo said darkly. The man shook his head then drew his sword as well resting his arm by his side.

Duo's eyes narrowed in confusion as he readied himself for attack, he would have to put Balgus' lessons into play otherwise the man standing across him would knock him down quicker than he could blink. The two stood facing each other with hardened resolve as the studied their postures and the way they held their weapons. Duo flinched slightly when the short-haired man shifted his foot but he did not move. After the longest moment of standing still Duo was the first to charge, the man gracefully dodged the blade of Duo's sword stepping to the left.

Duo stumbled but regained his footing just in time to block an invisible blur that was mysterious' man's sword, their weapons were locked together beside Duo's lower torso. The Fanelian glared angrily; if he hadn't turned when he did he would been on the ground like Hilde. "Are you afraid to fight me?!" Duo sneered. The man smirked at him playfully before shoving Duo backward, the lanky teenager performed a backflip and landed in a crouched position.

Duo barely blocked the man's next assault, their swords met once more and they struggled against each other not willing to back down. "Give up, I do not wish to fight you!" The man hissed through his teeth. Duo's face grew darker by the moment as he fought to control his temper, this man who he assumed attacked Hilde wanted him to give up?! "Not likely to happen, you attacked my friend and I won't let you get away with it!" Duo snarled pushing the man away from him. The brown-haired swordsman fell onto his bottom but before Duo could strike he kicked they young man's legs out from under him.

Duo fell to his knees his sword fell to the ground beside him, the man placed his sword underneath the chestnut braided teen's chin the moment he saw him reaching for his fallen sword. "I didn't attack your friend," The man said sternly. Duo glanced up at the tall man with a look of disgust. "I don't believe you," Duo growled dangerously. "Now kill me and be done with it." The man stared into the young man's flaming cobalt blue eyes; they reflected the image of a man whom had lost something or rather everything for that matter. He noticed Duo's eyes harden their glare, the man brought himself out of his thoughts and bent over to pick up the teenager's sword. Slowly he removed his own sword from underneath the boy's chin and placing both weapons in is right hand he offered his left hand to Duo. The 16-year-old slapped it away and rose to the ground himself.

"You should've killed me. To deny me a Samurai's death is dishonorable," He said disgusted. The man shook his head solemnly before handing Duo his sword.

"I could kill someone with skills such as yourself," He said. "It would not be an _honorable_ thing to do."

Duo could feel his temper rising. "And attacking a girl is honorable?"

"I did not attack her! Her assailant lies across from you," The man said pointing. Duo turned and stared a fat old man unconscious on the ground in a strange position. Nonetheless, it did fully convince him. placing his sword back into its sheathe He marched over to Hilde and gathered her limp form in his arms, her head fell back giving him a full look of her most annoying face. Duo's eyes twitched before glancing back up to man that stood across him. "I am Ralph Kurt of Asturia, you are from Fanelia are you not?" He asked. Duo did not bother to answer his question, instead he decided to threaten him.

"If I were you I'd keep the pleasantries at a minimum and go about your way before I decide to kill you," Duo sneered walking past him. Ralph placed a hand on his side his expression harboring one that of humor; the boy had guts but not enough skill to back him up in a fight. "I'll ignore that comment," He said sheathing his sword. "Allow me to help you. I mean no harm despite what you think of me." Duo turned and was taken aback when the man bowed to him, what was he getting at? Ralph looked up at the young boy with expectant eyes.

Duo stared for a moment before he began to feel his arms begging for relief. He sighed. _Look's like I've got no choice,_ Duo lowered his eyes slightly before scoffing. "I am Duo Maxwell, prince of Fanelia...," He said quietly. "I'll come with you, but its only because I worry for the girl's well-being. I have a Gymelef not too far from here, if you'd be so kind as to join me I--." Ralph came up to Duo raising his hands up. "Don't worry about your Melef, we'll come back for it later. Right now let's see to you and your friend first," Ralph said ushering Duo toward the area where his horse awaited. Duo made sure Hilde was out of the brown haired man's reach as he followed him.

* * *

_Flying fortress:_

* * *

Inside a cold metal wall laced room stood several young soldiers, one could barely call them such for they were all still very young teenage boys and had yet to full mature mentally and physically. Three of them kneeled before their leader their heads bowed in shame awaiting their punishment. Surprisingly the leader was older than them not to mention a woman of great beauty. Her brown hair was put into two braided buns behind her, she wore glasses and a strange attire  
(her OZ uniform) that showed off her womanly body, but from their stiff composure's she was not one to take lightly. She placed a finger between her teeth and bit down onto it in a way to vent her frustrations. "So, I'm to understand that you let those bumpkin samurai damage two of my Alseides units? _Two!_" She bellowed rising from her throne. "You are a disgrace to his excellency!"

She slapped the closest solider to him knocking the trembling young man to the ground. The young soldier climbed up off the ground and bowed low to the ground in attempt to beg for forgiveness. "Forgive us!" Two of the young soldiers, Gatti and Dallet said in unison. Lady Une sneered at their pathetic groveling and sent them all away with a simple wave of her hand, they all left hurriedly. Across from Une stood a tall young man wrapped in a floor length cape with short blonde hair mocha brown eyes and tear painted on his face.

He watched Une pace across the floor gritting frowning deeply. "Lady, there was no need to raise Fanelia to the ground. I'd like the stealth cloaks to be used more effectively," He said as he strode off into another part of the fortress. Lady Une smirked in amusement following the capped man to wherever he was going to. "I never thought Id hear that coming from _you._ Not a man who sold out Fanelia, Solo. An amateur like _you_ has no business telling me how to fight a battle," Une said haughtily.

"Amateur, indeed. That's harsh," Solo scoffed as they entered a darkened room he walked into the center of three stands placing his hand onto the circular tops pushing each one down. Une looked around the void-ish darkness of the room in question, despite the strange stands that looked like something someone would use for bodiless statues there wasn't anything she recognized at first sight. "What is this room used for, Solo," Une said impatiently. Solo smirked at the woman's rudeness remembering she was never brought to this room before. "Right, this is your first time here, isn't it?" He said ruefully walking through the darkness.

Une followed after him squinting her eyes rough the dark to spot obstacles in her path, there were none and Une stopped in mid-step when she noticed a huge screen above them coming to life. A picture formed but could be barely seen because of the static from a bad connection, despite this Une knew the face of the person right away. "Lord Treize!" She immediately kneeled down on one knee bowing her head. The image of Treize Kushrendada smiled flattered by the 19-year-old woman constant use of formalities between them, he held nothing against her for it was merely something she would have to get over in time.

"_My Lady, it has been a while... But my appearance to you is anything but pleasantry between friends_," Treize turned to Solo Maxwell with a sour expression. "_Solo, it still remains. The dragon still casts its shadow over the Zaibach Empire's future. The dragon has fled Fanelia. Capture it at all costs._" Solo blinked in confusion, a mere beast that knights killed like a pastime or hobby was ailing the empire's future? He could not see how this was any concern of his and wished not to be bothered by it but he knew better than to defy the ruler with his own selfish worries. Une looked up at Solo in question wondering why he had answered his superior. Solo bowed his head obediently. "As you wish, your excellency, Treize," He said with a nod ready to leave the room believing that was all that Treize had to say to him.

"_And one other matter. That pillar of light which my Destiny prognostication engine failed to predict. I sense the stirrings of a new power. Capture it so that we may remove this unknown element. The dragon can be found on the frontier of Asturia. Lady, I leave you to Capture the dragon, capture it so that we may reawaken the legendary power of Atlantis,"_ Treize's voice calm and held no traces of anger. Une bowed her head once more. "As you wish, your excellency," She said. Treize gave her one of his subduing smiles staring straight into her brown eyes. "_I wish to see you in person some time Lady..._," He said no more and the room was once more swallowed by darkness.

* * *

A cool summer breeze drifted in the air blowing through the pink cheery blossom trees scattering their pedals all across the grassy meadow. Hilde was awakened by the feather touch of someone's hand against her cheek her eyes opened slowly gradually letting her eyes adjust to the soft glow of the afternoon sun. The blurs around her became solid figures, first the background then Heero who sat beside her with a most thought provoking expression on his face, she blinked in confusion. "Heero-sama...," She whispered shifting her head which laid upon her sports jacket.

Heero sat beside her his legs half bent and his hands upon his knees his upper body was leaning over in order for his hands to touch his knees. "So you're awake...," Heero whispered to her scooting closer to her. Hilde felt her blood rushing to her cheeks when he smiled at her. Hilde choked on her words she was unable to speak with him so close, so near, just like she always imagined. "You must be a little anemic. You collapsed when you were running," He stated. Hilde shook her head her eyes averting toward the cheery blossoms above her. "I...I think I was dreaming...," Hilde's voice trailed truly afraid she was dreaming this wonderful moment with her prince charming.

Heero's eyebrow's raised in question or rather curiosity as to what she meant. "Oh yeah? What kind was it?" He asked in a monotone voice. Hilde shrugged running her hand through her bangs for a the briefest of moments. "It was a scary dream... No, a _sad_ one. I dreamt I'd never see you again," Hilde corrected herself quickly feeling foolish about telling him about this. Then again, she always felt foolish when she told anyone about her feelings or dreams thinking that they would laugh at her. He smiled placing a hand upon her head, Hilde relaxed at his touch leaning into his hand. "Don't worry about that. I'll always be with you," Heero said.

Hilde began to grow confused as the image of Heero and the world around her began to go out of focus until it could no longer be seen and was utterly replaced with that of the mysterious man that had saved her from the fat mole man that attacked her. "You finally awake…!" Ralph said almost excitedly. Hilde was almost brought to tears at the fact she was truly dreaming her moment with Heero under the blossoming cheery tree. She edged away from the short haired man that resembled Heero in fear, the boy was no where in sight which meant they must've been separated. "Where--," Hilde was stopped short by several voices talking over top of each other.

"Hey, the princess is awake," Teo proclaimed loudly.

"Mornin', cutie," Was Reeden.

Ralph stood up from Hilde's bedside sending a scowl toward his 'merry' band of knights. "That's _enough_. You're scaring her. Nobody wants to wake up to faces like yours," He said sternly.

Kio pretended to be hurt by Ralph's words. "Don't say that, Boss!" He started.

Reeden nodded in agreement wearing a look of actual hurt. "Yeah! Don't compare us to Piru here," He said.

Piru gave his comrade two fingers then tossed his dagger at Reeden who dogged it. "Up yours!" He shouted. All the men erupted into fits of laughter now oblivious to Hilde's presence in the room, she climbed out of the bed and headed over to the window, she placed her hands upon the window seal and frowned. The earth still hung in the clear night sky next to the moon; she was still in Gaia. "I didn't go back... That wasn't earth...Heero-sama... Sylvia... Mom..!" Hilde brought her hands up to her face and forced herself not to cry. She felt a hand touch her shoulder, she turned and looked at the man in question, he smiled at her. Why was he smiling at her? There was nothing to smile about! Hilde wanted to smack him right then and there for not noticing her plight. He turned her around so she was facing him.

"What's the matter? If you like, you can tell me. I am Ralph Kurt, a knight of Asturia. You're a guest of this castle. As her commander, Ill protect you. That is my duty as a knight -- no as a _man_," He finished dramatically. There were several groans of disgust behind him, he turned and glared at his comrades silencing them in an instant but mutters of how gushy he could be at times could still be heard. Hilde pulled out of his grasp and laid her back against the wall of the window. "I thank you, but I doubt even you can get me back home -- you'd probably end up dead like...," Hilde trailed off shutting her mouth. Everyone inside the room fell silent, not a word was uttered to anyone until the sound of someone coming down the hall calling Ralph's name broke the seemingly tightly woven silence that befell the room.

Ralph turned toward the door just it opened, who was at the door surprised Hilde to no end. There stood Duo with the color of his shirt in the grasp of a tall blue haired man who was frowning. Ralph arched an eyebrow in question at the smirking young man then shifted his eyes toward Gaddes. "What seems to be the problem? I did tell you he was a guest in this camp did I not?" Ralph voice was serious.

Gaddes scoffed shoving Duo into the room with a look of disgust, Duo chuckled as he regained his footing. "He sure doesn't act like we made him a guest of the camp; he slipped out of his bedroom (how I don't know) and ransacked the food storage, half of all the food supplies are gone!" Gaddes exclaimed tossing the core of an apple toward Ralph. The brown haired man caught it and tossed it out the window barely missing Hilde's face, she jumped away from the window truly disgusted. Duo flexed his fingers playfully acting as though he were bored Ralph turned and met Duo's lazy gaze. "Is this true?" He asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say the _entire_ food supplies is gone, but there isn't as much left," Duo said imprudently. Ralph frowned all Duo did was shrug whipping his gloved hands on the back of his pants. "Hey I was hungry, and_ you _weren't bringing any food up anytime soon. By the way, how's that girl?" Hilde watched the usually quiet teenager speak with vigorous energy and enthusiasm. Sure, she had hardly known him but the time she had spent with him explained his personality quiet well, this however, was a sudden change she was not ready for.

Duo looked over Ralph's shoulder spotting Hilde behind him, he pulled an apple from out of his pants pocket and tossed it to Hilde. The German girl caught the shining red apple in surprise, with a nod which mean thank she bit down hungrily on the fruit. Duo smirked and ased if he could be granted permission to practice his sword techniques. There were many complaints but Ralph silenced them all and granted Duo this privilege and told him he could practice outside the by the front gate of the camp. "...All right then I'll be on my way...,"

"One moment, Duo Maxwell," Ralph spoke up stopping the young man in his tracks. Duo frowned immediately and turned toward Ralph in question. "I'd like to speak to you and miss Hilde come morning time, understood?" He said. Duo nodded and marched out of the room clutching the handle of his sword. Hilde sighed in relief once he was gone: she feared there was going to be a fight between the two men but she was wrong. Bringing her hand to her chest she walked back to the window and spotted Duo just as he came outside; he drew his sword at once and began to slash at the wind madly as he were trying to kill an unseen enemy.

She noticed his clothes smudged in black soot in many places, there was a scratch on his arm that hadn't healed properly as well. Duo stopped to catch his breath before resuming his swordplay only this time he did it the way Balgus taught him. Hilde sensed a disrupted aura around him, it seemed to flicker from dark to light. More so to dark than light as if his soul was urging him to be mad, blind with rage. Hilde's heart went out to the boy she knew so little about, but for some strange reason she knew he would not accept her pity or her help as far as his emotions went anyway. He was soldier, a prince without a kingdom and she was a stranger in a strange world with no way to get back to her home.

* * *

"The _mystic Moon?_ You're telling me that you come from the mystic Moon? You're saying that your one of the moons inhabitants?" Ralph asked, his chin rested upon the back of his right hand. Hilde who sat across from him nodded slowly her eyes transfixed on Ralph's handsome face. She could barely hide the blush on her face in front of him. Ralph's eyes glanced upward at the two planets hanging above the blue morning sky above him finding himself more intrigued with the girl before him. He sent a smile in Hilde's direction causing the girl to blush deeper.

Duo whom remained silent through their conversation, leaning against the railing of Ralph's bedroom balcony, felt his stomach tie itself in knots a hundred times over. He was flirting the shy girl! And at such a time was downright undignified and proved to him that Ralph were not _that_ concerned with the matter they were supposed to be discussing; the invisible giants that burned his kingdom to the ground.

He barely listened on to their meek conversation as he tried to focus his mind on something else besides his long lost family members. Hilde glanced briefly over at Duo noticing the sick look he was showing, she wondered if his stomach was bothering him but said nothing to him. "What's your name milady?" Ralph asked, remembering he had not received her name when she awoke. "Hilde, Hilde Schbeiker," She replied. Ralph's eyes widened in surprise. "Hilde... that has a pleasant ring to it," He mummered. Duo could not take any more of this, rising from up against the wall he strode over toward the two his arms at his sides.

"Ralph I apologize for entering your country without _permission_, but I need to know where you put Deathscythe! Give me back my Guymelef!" Duo literally snapped at the older man, showing his impatience. Ralph made a grunting sound when he turned his head away from the young boy, he knew the kid didn't like him simply because he believed he attacked the girl sitting across him, but if Duo thought he was going to let him shove him around like another one of his servants he had another thing coming to him. Ralph's fingers wrapped against the side of his face.

"And what would you do if I gave it to you, dear boy?" He asked. Duo's face twisted in aggravation he could not stand any more of Ralph or Hilde, he though he was better off by himself accompanied by Deathscythe; since the older man was curious as do what he would use 'his' gymelef for Duo decided to tell him. "Return to Fanelia. I was sent here in the middle of a fight against an unknown enemy," Duo explained. Ralph stared at the symbol upon the blade of Duo's sword remembering what Gaddes had told him. "It won't do them any good," He stated bluntly.

Duo's hands balled into fists angrily, his temper was on its borderline now, he dare speak of the people of fanelia in such a manner as if they were helpless against the enemy? "Oh, and why's that?" He said sarcastically through clenched teeth. Ralph turned to meet Duo with a regretful but stern look in his eyes that made the young man wonder what he was getting at playing with his fluctuating emotions. "Fanelia's been destroyed. Everything was burned to the ground," The older man said calmly.

_Destroyed...!_ Hilde's aquamarine eyes were wide as saucers, Duo stood with his mouth gaping opening trembling at the ill news Ralph had uttered from his mouth. It was all a lie, a bit fat lie stirred up by the older man and his band of would-be knights in a way to keep him from returning to his homeland so they could keep his Gymelef! "Y-your lying!" He blurted. Ralph shook his head in disagreement. "I tell you no lie, some of my countrymen saw your country burning. I am truly sorry for your loss but to go there now would be meaningless and to try to search for the enemy would be folly," Ralph stated, then said; "What in the world happened? If you talk to me, we may be able to help."

Duo stared into space not hearing what Ralph said. "Fanelia's-- destroyed-- its gone," The young man uttered to himself. Hilde felt an ocean of despair wash over her. Someone had killed all those people in that small amount of time? Their home burned to the very ground reduced to nothing but burning timber and stone, for what reason was the question that ailed her. Hilde blinked back tears just shouts from the knights of Asturia reached her ears. Hilde and Ralph rose from their seats while Duo rushed over to the balcony railing peering into the sky, confusion was etched across his face.

Hilde stared up into the sky at what thought resembled a large hunk of mountain floating above the camp with a most disturbing and unwelcoming look to it. She noticed several of the knights were running out of the shadow of the floating mountain. "What is that!?" Hilde exclaimed reaching to clutch her pendant but to her discovery it was no around her neck. The German teenager had no time to panic for it was stopped the moment Ralph spoke. "Zaibach Empire's floating fortress," He proclaimed narrowing his eyebrows.

"Gymelef's! Zaibach's Gymelef's are comin' down!" A running solider shouted to the others. Ralph, Duo, and Hilde's head shot toward a low screeching sound from the fortress and spotted several hideous looking Gymelef's flying down toward the camp a red Gymelef more hideous than all the others lead the others. Hilde stepped back from the balcony railing. "Its' those monsters! The giants that attacked Fanelia!!" She exclaimed. Ralph stared at her in aghast before looking back at the Zaibach Gymelefs that landed on the ground. They had attached the prince's homeland?

* * *

**(TBC)**

* * *

**Author's note:** Episode III: _The gallant swordsman_ was not my favorite episode, some things are liable to change that would differ from the show in my story. Mainly the brief fights between Duo/Van & Ralph/Allen, because Van was a bit of a pushover (Duo isn't) in that episode (despite his inexperience in Gymelef battles and a sword combat) and Allen was _too perfect_ of a swordsmen. Please note that I am not Anti-Allen.


	8. Seven: A lucky break

**Seven: A lucky break**

* * *

Duo watched Ralph make his way past him brushing against his shoulder for a brief moment giving the young man a glimpse into his brown eyes for only a second in the corner of his eye, before he vanished from sight muttering an uncomfortable 'excuse me' in the process. Duo placed a hand on his side glancing at the fear-stricken Hilde for a moment his brow furrowed in confusion; from what he gathered, when he battled with invisible giants Hilde was unconscious throughout most of the battle but knew she was conscious long enough to steal a glance at the monstrous Gymelefs in all their glorified horror. So why was it that the girl across from him now held a expression of curiousity, the fear he had once seen was vanishing before his very eyes.

Needless to say it didn't bother Duo, he was surprised to find a woman in his presence that was able to control her fears. But the more Duo thought about Hilde, the more unsure hecome about how long he would be able keep looking after her in such a dangerous time. She was truly a mystery in his eyes. He shifted his eyes towards the floating fortress that was now retreating from the base then down at the ugly Gymelefs that had parked themselves in Ralph's camp as if they owned the place. Stepping forward he grabbed the handle of his sword and put it back into its place.

Hilde let her arms fall back to her side as the feeling of fear subsided, she turned her head to look at the bedroom Ralph had exited through wondering why the giants were here. Had they followed them? Hilde stepped forward leaning over the railing a little to get a better look at the three figures following one of Ralph's men into the building she resided outside of, her curiosity gnawing at her mind despite the slight fear that lingered in her heart Hilde stepped away from the railing and headed back inside leaving Duo behind. The braided young man watched Hilde vanish as she exited Ralph's bedroom he was beginning to think she was stranger than he had originally thought.

Hilde made her way down the stairs quietly so her presence was not detected, her ears picked up on a conversation while her eyes scanned the moderately large room full of all of the men and most of the men she had seen when she awoke from her unconscious state. She was curious to know what Ralph was going to do with the pilots of the giants while they were in his domain, she hoped the older man believed her and Duo's story because she wanted those people to pay for attacking Fanelia without warning or mercy, her heart ached with pity when she thought back on the devastation she saw with her own two eyes. Hilde stepped off the last stair and took a cautious look about her; no one seemed to have noticed her yet so it was safe to assume she could manage to at least peer over the band of men to eavesdrop on Ralph and the other person's conversation.

Just as she moved toward the crowd her path was blocked by none other than Gaddes himself, she almost whined aloud like a ten-year-old child because he was standing in front of her like a parent would. "Miss, you should be upstairs resting. The commander says that you aren't to leave the room until you're well," Gaddes' straight face reminded her of an android. She allowed her cheeks to inflate with air in a way to express her annoyance of his presence. Exhaling the German 15-year-old said; "Oh, come on, please, I'll be a minute," Hilde pleaded putting on her best 'innocent' face. Gaddes face faltered at the sight of Hilde's expression torn between listening to his leader's instructions or being generous to the young girl that stood in front of him, he hated making decisions of this kind.

He groaned placing his hand behind his head to scratch it. "Oh from cryin' out loud...," He uttered hopelessly. "Look, don't tell the commander about this." A smile graced the girl's face at this; Hilde would've hugged Gaddes but a shove in her back from a rapidly moving Duo prevented this, she watched Duo push his way through the crowd out of men without excusing himself at all. Gaddes looked as though he was going to faint as Hilde headed for the path Duo had made for himself, she hoped he (Gaddes) was all right.

Ralph stood in front of the commander, Lady Une with a look of uncertainty in his brown eyes as the woman spoke in feminine but gruff voice. "...I'd like some assistance for my fleet, we have just returned from a battle and are low on supplies," There was an air of confidence radiating off the woman before, a sort of confidence Ralph would've considered arrogance or vanity most of the time, but the steely look in her eyes said otherwise. Putting a small smile, he gripped his sword tighter as he swallowed hard. "We'll do everything we can to help, Une," He said.

Une gave a nod having no wish to express her thanks to the young man as her mind drifted else where, paying no attention to the commotion coming from Ralph's band of soldiers. Placing a hand upon her chin she stared squarely at Ralph getting the feeling he was hiding something from her. "By the way, have you seen a strange Gymelef anywhere in this area ?" Ralph was taken aback by the question, to the point where he almost swallowed his tongue to prevent himself from blurting the answer yes to Une. "No, not that I know of. This by chance doesn't happen to with maneuvers that require even a floating fortress, would it?" Ralph asked, hiding a smirk.

"Possibly," Une replied. She blinked lowering her head in a mysterious way staring up a the young knight through her glasses putting on a smile of her own, disturbing Ralph to some extent. He hated to sound like a busybody but he could hold the question back no longer. "Would it have anything to do with Fanelia to the West being attacked?" He said, cringing mentally. Une raised her head in an inquiring way unsure at what Ralph was getting at asking her these questions in such a way it sounded as though he knew more than he was letting on. But he couldn't possibly had seen whatever happened in Fanelia, the thought of it was unthinkable and absurd to her.

"There is no relation Ralph. Perhaps its _leaders_ were eaten by the dragons that wander that valley. Its a fitting end for such a backwater country, don't you think? At any rate, it was a country of cowards, led by a king who's gone into hiding. I wouldn't waste my manpower on such a plac...," Une was unable to finish her sentence, the sound of a sword being slid back into its sheathe rather roughly brought her attention to the tall braided young man standing in the crowd of men sticking out like a sore thumb. "Not showing yourself during a battle is a lot more cowardly, than being eaten by dragons wouldn't you say?" The young man sneered. Une turned herself around to get a better look at the raggedy dressed young man before her brown eyes spotted a strangely dressed girl standing behind him looking uncomfortable standing the crowd of men.

Curious, the 19-year-old woman removed herself from her place and walked over to the young man. Duo's eyes widened thinking she was coming after him for the comment he made but instead found himself being shoved aside as if he no concern to her, Hilde shrank back when the intimidating woman came up to her. She could feel a sort of negative energy from the tall woman, Hilde didn't bother hiding her nervousness from Une. "My, what strange clothing you have. Where might you be from?" Lady Une asked grabbing her chin. Hilde tensed at the feeling of the woman's long nails scraping at her skin as she looked her over. Hilde wondered if she expected to find something out of place on her besides just her clothes.

What was she going to tell her? That she was from the mystic moon and needed a way to get home? Une's penetrating brown eyes examined her for a moment longer before Ralph stepped in to save her. "She's my new lover," Ralph lied, stepping behind Hilde, placing his hands on both her shoulders. "I found her in the East, her name is Hilde. As I said, Lady Une." He leaned over to plant a kiss on Hilde's cheek but the German teenager ducked away automatically uncomfortable with how close he was to her. Howls of surprise erupted from the band of men while Duo made a disgusted face turning away from the scene, Lady Une cracked a smile, amused by the almost bewildered expression on Kurt's face. Ralph quickly recovered plastering a smile on his face, acting quickly he planted a kiss on Hilde's cheek.

The girl was frozen in her place in that lingering moment feeling her cheeks burning red with embarrassment before she felt him walking away from her. "You live up to your reputation, Ralph Kurt," Stated the woman, turning away. Duo watched with narrowed eyes as Lady Une and two of her soldiers exited the building, knowing for sure they were returning to that floating fortress. He moved forward having gathered the courage to go after the people responsible for the destruction of his homeland but he was stopped dead in his tracks when Gaddes and Kio grabbed him by the forearms, he looked at both of them remembering now he was still placed under arrest until further notice. With a smirk he raised his arms up in defeat letting the two men lead him back upstairs to the room he was confined in.

Hilde remained downstairs for a moment longer wide-eyed her placed upon the side of her cheek that Ralph had kissed her upon, against her wishes despite the fact that she did little to prevent it. Her head began to throbb indicating she was going to have another vision but she paid little attention to it. The overwhelming feeling she had in her heart was all too much for her to even acknowledge her gift although she had taken notice that everyone in the room had vanished behind a black background excluding Ralph. She stared straight ahead at his retreating back, her aquamarine blue eyes widened when she saw two pale white angel's wing's sprout from behind his clothing stretching out, the black background causing her to focus all her attention the impressive size and beauty of the wings. Feathers fluttered all around him as he turned to look at her sending a smile in her direction before she was shaken back into reality by someone beside her, Hilde allowed them to escort to the room all the while thinking; _Could ... could he be the one?_

* * *

Upon the floating fortress Lady Une stood in the center of the floor where she usually met Solo to brief him on current situations. It had been only several minutes since she had returned to the fortress and Solo was running later than he usually did. Resting her first upon her hip, her right arm hanging at her side Lady Une shifted her eyes behind her spying on the two rigid young soldiers behind her. "There's no hurry, they'll give us want we want in due time," She spoke strongly, her aura confidence was evident.

Just then another solider came barreling through the automatic doors looking as though he had something important to tell her. Une turned around acknowledging his presence hoping he had important information to give her otherwise he might end up on the wrong end of her sword. "What is it?" She bellowed. The older man saluted her briefly before speaking. "Ma'am, the scouts are in position," He announced firmly.

Une smiled upon hearing that part of her plan had gone off without a single hitch. "Good. I want everyone on standby to go into battle," Une ordered. "Your all dismissed." All three soldiers saluted her then turning one their heels left the room. Une stood in the room looking straight into the darkness a smile gracing her face. _Ralph Kurt, your luck ran out the day you made an enemy of me and Master Treize,_ She though maliciously.

* * *

_Heero stood at the departure's gate of the Colony spaceport staring into the saddest blue eyes he had ever seen, next to his own. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and the girls had said their goodbyes before going their own way, back to their own lives, leaving him alone with a very upset Relena who had yet to speak to him. There was a few more minutes before his plane was ready to leave. He hoped Relena would say something to him before her time ran out. The two of them stood face to face several feet away from each other, Heero looked down at his watch for a moment before looking to find Relena coming toward him. He blinked, surprised to say the least. Relena made her way through the crowd until she reached her desired destination. Heero's face carried the same impassive expression he always had despite the closeness of Relena, she bowed her head giving it a quick shake, he could see the smile on her lips growing._

__

"I've got to be going," He stated. "I know," She whispered quietly. Another moment of silence washed over the two before Relena finally looked up at Heero with a confident look on her face. "You'll write to me won't you? I'd hate to loose touch with you," She said wagging her finger playfully at him. Heero nodded, stating that he would write or E-mail her every chance he got, if he didn't it meant he was busy with his studies. Relena nodded as well, understanding, perhaps not completely, but enough to get a small smile out of the Japanese teenager in front of her. "Don't worry about Hilde, Heero, wherever she went, the police is sure to find her," Relena spoke softly. Heero's mind was filled with guilt at the thought of Hilde, whom had been missing for three weeks now. Looking down at his watch again, Heero placed his bags down and embraced Relena in quick heartwarming hug causing the girl to blush. When he pulled away, Heero placed a small kiss on her cheek before picking up his bags and heading off toward the docking area. He glanced behind him to find Relena waving to him...

Heero groaned rubbing his stiff neck, he looked around his confined surroundings before staring out into the void that was space through the small window beside his seat. His feet tapped rhythmically on the carpeted ground beneath them to the music playing in his headset, the only thing besides his laptop the school he was heading to would allow on their campus. The Japanese teenager sighed as the planet earth came into view, he wondered what Relena was doing to bide her time now that he would be away for at least a year or more. Aside from her trips to earth with her father, the current Vice foreign minister, this would count as the first time they were actually going be apart for such a long period of time, he hoped she wasn't going to be angry with him during their separation. He nearly had a panic attack when he found out from Trowa that Relena was angry at him not telling her sooner that he was going to be leaving to study abroad.

He grinned leaning his head against the headrest upon his chair his tired Prussian blue eyes continued to gaze outside the window just the hostess announced that all passengers should put on their seatbelts, he was finally going to earth for the first time in his entire life! Heero couldn't hold back the childish grin of excitement that graced his stony features, buckling in he made himself comfortable knowing the remaining flight of the trip was going to be a bumpy one. He looked down at his lap staring at his CD player with an inquiring look; he had just noticed the CD had stopped playing and it wasn't even on the last track, grasping both sides of the device he pressed the open button causing the top of the player to lift away from the rest of the machine. Heero peered inside and could not believe what he was seeing. The CD wasn't inside the player. "_Nani?_" He whispered aloud as the shuttle enter the earth's atmosphere.

* * *

Hilde on her legs upon the hardwood floor, her hands placed on her lap, her thoughts focused solely on the knight Ralph. Her eyes were cast downward before looking up at Duo. He resided on the bed with his feet propped up on the edge of it his sword resting against his shoulder. His wild bangs hung over his face obscuring some of it. The look in his eyes told her he had something on his mind that was bugging him, to her, he looked more sad than annoyed. _Duo... oh?!_ The German teenager stared down at her chest before reaching inside her school jacket revealing a whistle. "I totally forgot I left this there," She said aloud.

Duo's ears perked up making Hilde realize she had spoken, she looked up at his now curious face. Thinking it was the perfect way draw his attention away from whatever was bothering him she gestured to the flower embroidered silver whistle, the braided young man removed himself from the present posture he was in laying his sword upon the bed. He climbed off the bed and walked over to the girl on setting on the ground, he sat down Indian style; his arms in front of him and his gloved hands placed firmly on the ground.

"Do you like it? It's called a whistle," Hilde explained briefly when he leaned in to get a better look. Duo blinked all the more curious taking the object from her hands and into his own, he examined it for a moment longer before shifting his eyes toward the smiling Hilde. "What's it do?" He asked. "Well... you blow on it. You place it between your lips and blow on it," She explained removing it from his grasp. Hilde placed the whistle between her lips and blew onto it, Duo practically jumped away from her when the high-pitched noise emitted from the whistle, she watched him grab his sword from off the bed ready to use it. "Witch!" He cried. Hilde spit the whistle out of her mouth raising her hands in front of her waving them frantically, Duo paused momentarily.

"No, I'm no witch Duo, its' a whistle! It makes noises like that!" Hilde exclaimed reaching up to grasp his hand. Her breath was caught in her throat when her hand gripped his, Hilde's grew wide when the same feeling came over her again. _No! Not again!_ She thought frantically. _Hilde screamed when the world turned dark again she was attacked by a creature dressed in a maroon robe carrying a scythe. She threw her arms up in front of her face when the creature brought its' scythe down onto her. Hilde was, next, bombarded by an image of the Gymelef's that had attacked Fanelia surrounded in fire. The vision seemed to double as the giants became closer with ever step they took. Hilde was rendered still with fear when the image of Lady Une's face appeared looking very pleased for some strange reason. The smoke from the fire was so strong, Hilde thought she was going to choke to death._

-- "Hilde, what's wrong!?" Duo's voice hung heavy with panic bringing the girl out of her trancelike state of mind, she stared into his cobalt eyes wincing at the vice-grip he had on her forearms. "D-Duo?" She stammered looking around. "I...I-- what happ..!" Hilde was silenced when Duo pressed his finger onto his lips his eyes shifting toward the floor, Hilde followed his line of sight toward the ground just as shovel came up through it. Hilde jumped back in fear not caring if Duo's hand was still on her forearm, the young man pulled them up off the ground unsheathed his sword, pushing Hilde behind him.

The girl watched cautiously as the shovel was tossed up landing on the ground with a thunk and a bald head pop up from the ground, Duo felt Hilde tense up behind him. The mole-man looked about him realizing he had dug into another room, he groaned rubbing a whisker between his fingers before taking notice of two young children across from him. The mole man almost immediately recognized Hilde and swore he was going to have a heart attack, Hilde clasped her hands upon Duo's shoulder's. "Wa! It's that pervert!" Hilde cried angrily. "Eh? Pervert?" Duo's eyebrows raised in question as he looked at Hilde then at the mole man before an idea came to him. Lowering his sword the king walked over to the mole man and kneeled front of him ignoring Hilde's protests.

The mole-man looked suspicious but made no move to escape. "Oi, do you know a way out of here?" Duo asked. "What?!" Hilde proclaimed running up to where the two men were. "Hai-hai..., I'll show you," The mole man said without hesitation. Duo grinned placing his sword back into his sheathe, he watched the mole man vanish from sight as he rose to his feet and began to search for something to place up against the door. Hilde watched him grab a chair residing next to the bed then walked over to the door and propped it up against the door knob, she had a feeling this idea of his was going to end badly.

"What are you thinking Duo?! Your gonna get us in trouble!!" Hilde hissed at him as he climbed into the hole. "Stay if you want, I'm getting out of here. I've better things to, than wait around for Mr. prissy pants Knight," Duo responded, he bent over and began to navigate his way through the dark listening to the grumbling of the mole-man. He'd give her five seconds at most to follow him. Hilde stood alone in the bedroom for the longest time knowing if she went with them she was going to get into trouble, but if she didn't she'd probably get into more trouble for not stopping Duo from going into the hole, the German girl huffed in annoyance. Hilde walked over to the hole and jumped inside quickly following after the inquiring voice of Duo's. She was beginning to hate him.

Gaddes walked up to the door with a tray of enough food to stuff the two youngsters inside the room until supper time, he hummed a tune he made up in his mind as he reached for the door knob. "Lunch time!" He announced, turning the knob. Gaddes pushed forward but the door did not open, he tried again and still no luck. "What the tha--?" He whispered stepping away from the door. Placing the tray down on the side he stepped a great distance back from the door before he ran at it.

Gaddes rammed the door with his shoulder causing the chair to fall from its place, the door swung open Gaddes fell over the chair onto the ground with a loud thud. "Damn," He moaned looking around the room expecting to find Duo on the bed and Hilde sitting on the ground, but instead he was greeted by the silence of an empty bedroom. He turned his head to the right and spotted the hole they had gone through. "Hell no, you've gotta be kidding me! _They're gone!!_" He shouted alerting everyone in the building.

* * *

**(TBC...)**

* * *

_Next: Chapter Eight: The shadow that follows he who is king..._


	9. Eight: The shadow that follows he who is...

**Chapter Eight: The shadow that follows he who is king...**

* * *

Ralph was busy sharpening his blade when the door of the of his bedroom burst open hitting the wall, like a bat out of hell came Gaddes looking panic stricken. "Boss, I've got some bad news," Gaddes huffed. Ralph sat back in his chair placing his sharpening stone on the table, the few soldiers that were in the room with the short brown haired man looked towards their comrade with perplexed expressions.

"What is it Gaddes?" Ralph asked curiously. "Well, I was . . . going to bring the kids their lunch when I found their door locked, I knocked the door diwn and found a large hole in the ground. They were gone when I got inside," He said. "What? They've disappeared?" Ralph blurted sitting up from his chair. "Yes, sir. We have no idea where they went," Gaddes said. Ralph smiled wryly. He had expected Duo to something like this, but as quickly as he did. That kid wasted no time apparently. "I do. Hey! Prep Scherazade!" he shouted.

* * *

Hilde felt her feelings waging a continuous battle inside her as she followed Duo and Mole-man through the neatly structured tunnel. Her better judgment was screaming at her, telling her to go right back to the room like a good girl and tattle on Duo, preventing his escape from Ralph's camp, while the other part of her was stating that she knew Duo (despite how little) longer than Ralph and despite his brash decision to leave should follow him, just on the that basis, however. Nothing good could come out of their disobeying Ralph's orders to remain in the quarters they were assigned to, especially if it was for their own good.

She tried her best to stare at the walls instead of Duo's backside which right in front of her, because in reality Hilde could not stop mentally commenting the skinny demeanor of the young man's body; the pants and his red shirt made him look as though he had been deprived of food all his life, his shoes just added on to the "poor boy" style and his braid (which at the moment was clamped between his teeth) looked so scraggy she was tempted to un-braid it in that moment and give it a good shampoo/conditioning. "Duo, I really don't think this is a good idea," Hilde spoke as they exited the narrow tunnel way and entered a more spacish environment.

Duo looked at the young woman over his shoulder with an indigent look on his face not even sure why she was with him if she disagreed with his leaving the camp so much. He turned his attention back to Mole-man as he pulled himself up into a crouched position, he followed after the smelly old man without a second thought. Hilde's face became red with anger upon realizing that Duo had no intentions of answering her at all, she wanted so badly to choke him with his own braid the temptation was overwhelming.

"Your such a ----," Duo turned abruptly in her direction glaring all the while. Hilde swallowed her spiteful words her eyes moving from one place to another praying he decide to harm her. Duo watched her for a brief minute before resuming his stride ultimately passing by Mole-Man who was blinking unsure if he had seen the young man that was behind him just pass by. Gathering his wits he headed off to catch up with Duo. Hilde followed reluctant to even think of what would haven if they were to be caught in an ill-attempt to escape the base Camp of Ralph's.

Wallowing in her own misery, Hilde never bothered to listen in on the explanation Mole-man was giving Duo about his would-be origins, Hilde wasn't the least bit interested in the fowl ol' perverts life story and paid no attention to them. "I'm just a poor thief, y' see...," He began. "I screwed up and got caught here in the castle a while back. But that's okay. I am a mole, after all. So I dug a hole like this last night, and I went for a walk. But while I was out, the lady's pretty stone caught my eye, and...," The three of them paused when he revealed Hilde's duffle bag, the girl's eyes brightened with overwhelming joy as she removed the item from the overweight man's grasp into her own. "So that's why you attacked me," She said in a monotonous voice. Mole-man nodded in response.

Duo rolled his eyes at her behavior wondering why she even thought those things were important at all; it would just get lost again. He continued forward through an entrance into a bigger and large room carved out into the underground cave they stood in. He looked about his environment, he began to scowl until he noticed a large Gymelef sitting up in the corner of the room. Upon this discovery the Mole man was speaking to him, saying, "This is the Gymelef storehouse." Mole man along with Hilde paused at the sight of the ominous Deathscythe draped in its blood-red cape lying dormant awaiting for its master's return. Duo grinned happily at the sight of his machine.

* * *

"What a magnificent Gymelef...! That's an Ispano design, isn't it?" Mole-man asked, to no one in particular. Duo wasted no time in getting to his Gymelef, with his swift catlike reflexes he climbed the leg of Deathscythe pulling himself up the rest of the way with assistance from the cape. Hilde watched him with nervous eyes as he placed his palm against the jade stone in the middle of the giant's chest. She knew if she was stop him now was the time to do it. "Hang on a second, what do you plan on doing?" She cried rushing over to the machine.

Deathscythe's chest opened revealing the entrance to the cockpit, Duo bent over leaning into the dark cockpit. "Taking Deathscythe and returning to Fanelia," He responded curtly climbing inside. Hilde was not surprised by the response she received, as the large black machine whirred to life rising from its sitting position she rushed over to it, Deathscythe thundered across the floor toward the exit of the storehouse causing her to lose her footing momentarily but she continued stumbling or not. "Stop, Duo! Didn't you hear what Ralph said! Duo! Don't!" She cried in vain as he got closer to the exit.

Duo ignored the young woman's pleads, he wanted nothing more than to leave this unhelpful place and return to his homeland where he knew he could do so much more than was possibly already being done. He had failed Balgus, he could not fail his homeland as well. Deathscythe continued in its approach towards the storehouse exit when its master noticed the large wooden door being opened. Bright sunlight flooded inside the dark store house onto Deathscythe, Hilde, and Mole man who retreated to the back of the room.

And there, stood the majestic Gymelef, Scherazade that belonged to none other than Ralph Kurt. "Duo, I thought I told you not to leave the castle," The older man snapped. Duo glared angrily as he moved Deathscythe forward. Hilde grinned almost automatically at the sound of Ralph's voice and his large gray Gymelef. "Ralph-sama!" She cried happily. Duo glanced angrily at the girl wondering what she could possibly be getting at with her support for that pansy knight of whatever country he protected. He had more at stake than Ralph of Hilde did. Deathscythe's mask lowered revealing the face of the young man who was red in the cheeks with anger. Ralph studied the contorted facial expression on Duo's face wondering if the young man actually thought he was going to leave. "But if you insist, fight me. If you beat me you can leave with miss Hilde and return to Fanelia," Ralph said.

"I accept your challenge," Duo shouted cockily sitting back. Deathscythe's mask covered the young man's face once more as he thundered forward. The machine's jade eyes glowing to life. Scherazade walked out of the doorway toward the large space-ish area in which he had chosen to use as their arena. As much as he hated to admit it, he loved the chance of putting the cocky young man in his place and perhaps impress the young Hilde while he was at it. Scherazade placed himself on the far end on right just as Deathscythe came around the bend. Its long flowing cape draped over its figure made the Gymelef look like a shadow sticking out in the sunlight. All around them hoots and shouts from the 'merry' band of Ralph's men could be heard; some of them muttered things like who should bet on the kid and how long he would last against their boss.

Duo ignored them as he threw back the cape behind him and reached for his secondary weapon. Deathscythe grasped the handle of his weapon as he pulled it out from behind him. He brought the short hand out in front of him causing all ruckus to fall silent, Duo's cobalt blue eyes shifted from side to side at their silence. Ralph blinked in confusion; Duo planed on fighting him with a short stick . . . something his sword could easily cut through? There was a sudden eruption of laughter from all directions originating from Ralphs men. They pointed at the short object mocking the prince for all his worth.

Duo squeezed the grip he had on the handle tighter. In that moment the laughter was silenced immediately when it elongated itself to the length of Scherazades sword, a thick rectangle like object flipped forward and out of its nozzle sprung a seemingly green flame-type scythe blade appearing as sharp in every aspect of the word. Looks of awe from the men hanging above the camp walls were all that could be seen as Deathscythe spun the scythe effortlessly above him in one hand and brought it down into a defensive manner. Ralph had a feeling this fight was not going be as easy as he originally thought it to be.

Hilde came rushing out of the storehouse as fast as she could with Gaddes trailing behind her. "Duo, why are you fighting with Ralph?" She shouted up to him. The German teenager was answered with a loud stomp on the ground from the Gymelef's foot. Hilde was sent stumbling backward into Gaddes' firm grip. Hilde lowered her arm turning to meet the grinning face of the blue haired man. "Gaddes?" She mumbled, surprised. The man nodded his head in acknowledgment staring up at the two large giants. "I think it best if you move," He said leading her away from Deathscythe. "But--!" Hilde as abruptly cut off by a tug from the man. "C'mon already," He muttered, pulling her over to the sidelines. Hilde made no more objections to moving out of the soon-to-be battle zone, for the second she was standing beside Gaddes, Deathscythe had launched itself toward Scherazade.

The beam-scythe plowed through the ground leaving destruction in its wake, Duo's eyes widened at the lightening reflex of Scherazade's sword when it came up in front of its body just as his scythe came up to slash the so-called Gymelef's arm off. The beam met with solid steel in a fury of sparks, both of the machine's arms were trembling from the immense collision of their weapons as they tried to shove the other away. Scherazade was the first one to gain the advantage upon noticing the hesitation in Deathscythe's arms when they drew back, Ralph made a face of disgust.

This boy was certainly an amateur in the works. Scherazade gave a strong shove sending Deathscythe stumbling backward and the men shouting jests and encouragement aimed at their boss, Scherazade swung its sword at Duo's midsection only to have it blocked by the long handle of the scythe, Ralph grunted in annoyance. Duo grinned lifting his leg and smashing it into Scherazade's stomach. The blue-gray Gymelef stumbled backward falling to its knees, giving Deathscythe enough time raise his scythe and bring it down onto the distracted Scherazade.

Ralph raised his arm just in time to block the attack, Duo's breath was caught in his throat at the image of Balgus being impaled by the invisible Gymelef's spear. His arms trembled. "You don't attack aggressively enough, Maxwell," Ralph shouted shoving Deathscythe back. Duo blocked another attack stumbling backward from each mighty blow that came at him, the shouts and booms coming from all directions irritated Hilde to no end as she watched Deathscythe stepping back in an offense manner blocking the relentless attacks from Scherazade's sword that was easily becoming covered with kicks. She hoped Duo would know when to thrown in the towel. Duo grunted in pain when the handle of Scherazade sword smashed into Deathscythe's face when its arms lowered.

He heard a grunt of disgust from Ralph as he blocked yet another sword attack with his beam-scythe. "Balgus wouldn't hold back like this!" Ralph snapped. Duo did a double take at the mention of his late swordmaster, but this time he kept on the alert. "You knew Balgus?" He blurted in surprise. Duo could feel his arms growing tired as sweat rolled down them, his throat was dry from his ragged breathing and he felt as though he could give at any moment. "Of course!" Ralph snapped indignantly. "He was my swordmaster!" That did it, Duo's defenses were lowered, Scherazade rammed its sword into Deathscythe's torso sending the Gymelef reeling. Duo grunted in pain when a shock went up his arms, Deathscythe hit the ground with a thundering boom sending dust flying through the air.

Hilde covered her face with her arms as the dust came in her direction. Once the pain had dissipated in his arms Duo lowered the mask on Deathscythe's face and looked up only to be greeted with the pointed end of Scherazade's sword. "Come out of your Gymelef, peacefully and calmly," Ralph instructed. Duo gritted his teeth as he Deathscythe's chest plate opened up and the mechanisms that held him inside the Gymelef body suit, he felt the seat lower itself once it had released from the fastened locks and slowly, he climbed out of the Gymelef with a somber defeated gleam in his eyes. Ralph did the same. He looked around with a semi-disappointed and victorious expression listening to the congratulations from his men when he noticed a gaping hole of his Gymelef's arm. His eyes widened in disbelief. _When did he do that?_ Ralph thought as he searched his mind of memories of their battle. Duo stood upright gazing up into the cloudless sky tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "Balgus . . . I lost," He whispered to the heavens lowering his head.

Hilde walked up to the fallen machine, sympathy running through her at the sight of a defeated Duo Maxwell, his posture wasn't the same proud one she had seen in him and his thick wild bangs only added to the look and feel despair she sensed from him before she noticed the emerald upon Deathscythe's chest glow to life. Hilde was hit with same cold feeling she had many other times she was in the company of Duo. Only this time it was void of any particular person or thing, it felt like an evil creeping up toward the entire base camp.

"Ralph!" She cried, almost hysterically catching the attention of the entire camp as well as Duo's. "Run . . . its -- its!" Hilde found herself attacked by a vision of fire surrounding her, bombarding her with hot air and eating at her legs with its deadly dance that threatened to devour her entire being. Hilde threw her hands up in front of her face at when the fire came up at her, it rushed passed her and showed her the horrific vision of Ralph's base smoldered in flames with not a soul in sight. He mouth opened to scream but she could not find her voice as the fire leapt into her mouth and burned the inside of her body. The next thing anyone knew Hilde let out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

(TBC..) 


	10. Nine: Fire

**Nine: Fire**

* * *

_Was it all just a dream? Or a vision? This is the outlying area of the Kingdom of Asturia. In a forest there, I met an angel of light. His name was Ralph Kurt. When his giant defeated Deathscythe, I was overcome by a terrifying vision._

* * *

Duo stared at the hysterical Hilde Schbeiker as Ralph rushed toward her. The girl's arms were thrashing wildly as though she were fending off some unseen enemy, it wasn't surprising to the young man to say the least; He had seen her act like this several times over their short time of knowing each other. And frankly it was becoming more of an annoyance to Duo then something he could worry himself about. _She's doing it again,_ he thought to himself gripping the handle of his sword. Ralph helped the young woman off the ground where she had fallen, his brown eyes full of concern. "What's the matter, Hilde?" He asked. Hilde was in a momentary daze, her thoughts were thrown in an array of confusion as she tried to pull herself back from that edge of insanity that were her visions.

Blinking a few times Hilde's head snapped up toward Ralph's concerned expression. "Ralph, you have to get away from here! Take everyone and get away from here! The invisible enemy is coming to attack you!" She cried shaking his arms. Ralph was taken aback by the outburst of the young woman, he smiled gently and grasped her shoulders. "Perhaps seeing Gymelef's battle was too much for you," He said gently. Duo rolled his eyes in disgust, _too much_, he thought sardonically. Hilde shook her head furiously becoming frustrated with the way Ralph was treating her heeding. "NO! Everything's gonna burn! Really! Everything ---- _everyone_ ---- is gonna be swallowed by flames! I'm not lying! I saw it! The invisible giants that attacked Fanelia will burn everything down," She cried on the brink of shouting. "I saw it, honest!" Ralph's band of men suddenly became on-edge at the wide-eyed girl's rambling. Getting the idea that maybe she was right and someone was going to attack them. Whispers around the camp became like a buzz that felt as uneasy and tense as Hilde did. It wasn't helping her composure any.

A bald man by the name of Ort grinned at this as he scratched his neck with the tip of his dagger's blade to relieve a nasty itch that had been bothering him. "I hear she comes from the mystic moon. They say that place is cursed," He spoke in a casual manner. This really riled the men up, their whispers became louder and more intense by the minute, their eyes darting from one another but most of them had their eyes transfixed on Hilde, staring at her if she were come kind of plague. Duo watched them with a still face, shaking his head. "Enough!" Bellowed Ralph. "Soldiers of Asturia aren't afraid of old wives' tales! Forgive me. I apologize for the rudeness of my men." He paused, noting the worn expression Hilde carried on her face, he was greatly disturbed by this. "You're tired. You should rest inside," He said. Hilde raised her head in response, her mouth began to move but the sound of an approaching horse caught her attention. Duo looked up as well, since he was up on Deathscythe he could see the approaching figure on horseback and the object that dangled lifelessly behind him on the back of the horse, barely on the saddle.

"Boss!" Cried Teo as he brought his horse to a stop. Everyone in the camp followed after Ralph and Hilde, gathering around Teo's horse. "What is, Teo?" Ralph asked, his eyebrows knitted in confusion. Teo shifted his horse to the side revealing a limp body of a strange creature. "We caught someone suspicious out in the forest," The man explained looking a little perturbed. Ralph walked over to inspect the bruised creature. He wasn't surprised to find that it had long ears not of human design, fur around her wrist and ankles, black stripes on her arms among other places, and a long thin tail with a cotton ball end to it. "Suspicious?" Ralph said disbelievingly. Teo nodded while the men that formed a circle began to whisper again about the mystic moon and if the girl's rambling was indeed all truth.

Ralph had seen one of the felines before; They were well known to be kind in a majority of villages that surrounded the territory they once reigned before the sudden spread of dragons in the early years. Nowadays humanoid cats were known to be ruthless killers for money. But the one he stared at was barely over age of 13 probably, a child still. "Wait, don't tell me she was telling the _truth_?" Ort blurted feeling edging himself. Duo was oblivious to everything around him until his cobalt blue eyes fell upon the spectacle in which everyone was poking and inquiring about. His pupils dilated in sheer disbelief. Could it really be she? After hours of not knowing if she was all right or —. Duo sprang from his Deathscythe and dashed forward in haste.

His heart was pounding against his chest as he neared the crowd. "Merle! MERLE!" He cried desperately. "Merle! Merle . . . Merle!" Ralph was taken by surprise when the ear's lifted up in acknowledgment followed by the raising of her head. She looked around blinking rapidly. Her dirty face brightened when she heard the approaching figure call her name again, more vigorously and panicked. "Duo-Sama? Duo-Sama!" She cried happily hopping off the horse. Merle hit the ground. Her brain was remembering that she had tied up by her horseback riding attacker.

Duo shoved everyone out of his way upon spotting Merle on the ground. He shoved by Ralph sending a glar in his direction. "Merle," He breathed happily untiing the young girl. Ralph shifted his confused gaze over to Hilde who looked on with worried eyes. She glanced at the tall man in question. "You know her?" He asked. Hilde nodded slowly wiping her brow of the sweat that rolled down her face. "Yes, she from Fanelia," Hilde whispered faintly.

Duo embraced his childhood friend as if she were a specter that would vanish if he even loosened his grip in the slightest. "Duo-sama! I finally found you!" Merle hugged him as much as her aching limbs would allow her. Duo rubbed the humanoid cat's neck in an attempt to relax her, the world around him was forgotten. "Merle, what happened to Fanelia?" He said hesitantly. Duo didn't want to believe a word Ralph had told him earlier. He had to believe that his homeland and its people were all right, because if didn't . . . Duo shook his head mentally not wanting to know what he would do if it were the truth. "It burned," She finally said. Duo's eyes widened in horror, Ralph just looked on with intense eyes. Merle continued wearily. "I-It all burned down. All the Samurai at the castle were killed . . . The survivors were scattered . . . Everybody was gone . . . There wasn't anybody left. I-I went to look for you . . . I''ve been looking for you ever since . . . "

Merle proceeded to cry against the young man's chest while he held her close to his body. "Merle . . . I''m glad you made it, Merle." He rested his chin atop head. Hilde found herself surrounded by a burning Fanelia and Merle standing in the brunt of it all her large eyes looking on in horror at the devastation that left her only home in ruins. Bodies of those who did not make it were mangled and disfigured, the samurai and their Gymelef's were barely recognizable as it was. The smell of blood as well as fire and smoke was beginning to overwhelm Hilde's senses. _No . . . Why''s it burning? It's so hot . . . _The last thing Hilde saw was Duo holding Merle. She then proceeded into unconsciousness.

* * *

Upon the floating fortress of Zaibach Solo stood in the dark room that was momentarily by the light of the large screen before him. On the screen was his master Treize Kushrenada looking less than pleased with him – or the future. Across from Solo, stood Lady Une who tapped her for impatiently, for her entire being was screaming out to her to go and destroy the possible enemy that was rising up in Ralph Kurt's camp. "_Solo. The dragon has almost disappeared,"_ He said in a usual calm demeanor.

Solo opened his eyes staring up at the image of his master in question. "The dragon, master Treize?" He repeated uncertain. Treize's eyes narrowed a little as he nodded in response. "_Distortion has begun to appear in the image of our ideal future. If the dragon slips through our fingers, there is no telling how profound the impact on our future will be. Capture the dragon, at all costs,_" Treize's voice remained soft and commanding. Solo paused for a moment knowing exactly whom he was speaking of. His brother. The brother, who, despised the organization he had affiliated himself with.

After a moment he bowed his head obediently. "Yes, Majesty," He said. Treize smiled almost proudly before disconnecting his communications. Solo was silent for a while before hearing the door of the room sliding open. Light a part of the room before it was blocked out by the tall feminine body of Lady Une. He never turned his head, simply his eyes. "Where are you going?" He asked almost indignantly. Lady Une turned in response with a frown on her beautiful features.

"Where else? To launch an attack. We know where the dragon is," The 19-year-old woman responded proudly. There was no way she would miss the opportunity to capture this foe that had Treize concerned for the future he had planned out for all denizens of Gaia. She would make him proud. Solo turned his head this time staring straight into the reflective lenses of Une's glasses; he cringed at the violent pride and determination that radiated off the woman across from him. "Asturia is an ally," He stated firmly. Une rolled her eyes slightly placing a hand on her hip.

"Alliances are made to be broken," She snapped. " If we wait for the politicians, our prey will get away." Solo snorted in amusement at her bravado. "What's gotten you so worked up?" He asked poignantly. Une had her back to the young man now having grown tired of all his questions. "Nothing that concerns the likes of you. What matters is the mission. If we use your stealth cloaks, there won't be any evidence that Zaibach was behind the attack," She paused halfway out of the door upon hearing Solo grunt. " I think you''ll like the souvenir I'll bring back, Stratego."

With that the brown-haired woman headed out of the room shutting the door behind her. Solo stared into the darkness, his brown eyes burning from the sting of the light that resided outside the room. There was nothing more he despised than a cocky solider, a cocky woman at that. There was no stopping them once they had twisted minds fixated on something and nothing that could stand in their way for that matter, except death. He certainly hoped Lady Une would stick to protocol and keep the steal cloaks in action and their target alive. Gaia knows what would happen if she killed him.

* * *

Mole was fast asleep in his prison cell. The cell door of his captivity opened. Duo looked at the two men dressed in armor for a brief moment as they stepped aside to let him enter the cell, he looked around for a brief moment before walking through the darkness toward the large lump in the middle of the floor. He recognized it as the overweight man that helped him back to his Gymelef. Kneeling down, his fingers grasped the long whiskers on the man's filthy face and pulled hard at it. Mole awakened instantly, his hands waving about him as he was set up into a sitting position by the young man.

He opened his beady eyes focusing them on his aggressor. He sighed in dismay rubbing his face. Duo stared straight at him as though he were a phantom or something not worth his attention. "W-Well, if it isn't the young king . . . You came all the way down here to the dungeon to disturb my nap?" Mole-man grouched. Duo grunted in faint amusement as he showed him the seed he had found on Merle's forearm. "If you're one of the forest people, you have some _glar_ leaves, right?" Duo asked quickly.

He had no time to play games with the so called 'pervert.' "Hai-Hai . . . You know about these leaves?" Mole man yawned sleepily. He reached into a large pocket of his jacket revealing a pair of leaves, Duo snatched them from his hand and placed them into a bowl he brought down with him. Placing himself into a comfortable sitting position. With the end of his sword against his shoulder, Duo used the butt of the handle to smash the leaves into a suitable paste to treat Merle's infected injuries. "My brother told me about them. He said they can neutralize most poisons," Duo explained briefly. The mole man just blinked in disbelief as he watched the stoic young man hard at work at the leaves in the bole. Duo grinded a little bit more before looking toward the mole man, the odd overweight man looked around in question. Finally Duo said, "Hey, mole man! Hold this bowl for me! Hurry up!" The Mole man sighed in dismay knowing whatever hopes he had in taking another nap were dashed. And it was all because of the tall young man sitting across from him."My, my your such a bossy young man," He grumbled. Duo was far too lost in his thoughts to respond. He kept his mind focused on the matter at hand.

* * *

Outside the building of the base camp, Ralph, Gaddes, and Reeden stood on the lower balcony of the watch tower watching the other men prep their weapons and shields, practically rushing all over the place to get prepared for whatever Ralph was worried about. Gaddes looked stared at his commander. Forcing back the temptation groan in dismay, to tell his friend that he was just worrying over something that would probably never come to pass. Of course this wasn't because he didn't trust the young girl, but his single opinion on a person that feared an attack was not enough to outweigh his commander's caution.

Nevertheless, he had to say something. "Looks like you believe the old wives' tales, too, Commander," He said, trying not to smirk. Ralph turned his attention to his second in command with a skeptic look. "What makes you say that?" He said casually brushing his short locks of hair away from his ear. Gaddes shrugged absentmindedly pointing to down at the commotion going on below. "These emergency combat preparations, for one. That girl from Mystic Moon said has you worried, huh?" Gaddes almost laughed. Ralph grinned faintly as he watched soldiers, his men prepare themselves for the oncoming danger.

There was some part of him that told him not to be worried, that Zaibach wouldn't be as stupid as he thought they were and try to destroy the base belonging to a country they had formed an alliance with. However, his better judgement was telling him to expect nothing but that from Zaibach – more so from the top-ranking officer, Lady Une. "Not at all. Zaibach came here because they know Deathscythe is here," Ralph explained firmly. Reeden shrank back a big at the thought of an attack, if what he heard was true, then the Gymelef's that Zaibach could become invisible and kill them undetected, thus keeping all blame from falling on them. "You really don't think Zaibach is gonna attack us, does ya' Boss?" He said, wavering. Ralph shrugged. "I wouldn't put it behind them. Prep the _Crusade_," He said quickly. Gaddes' eyebrows narrowed in concern at the distant expression on their boss' face. Pulling himself together, Gaddes said, "Yes, sir. Come on, Reeden!" Reeden nodded in agreement and the two entered the tower and headed for the ladder that resided on the other side of the room. Ralph looked at the setting sun with a panicked look in his brown eyes. _When will you attack, Lady Une?_ He thought stressfully.

* * *

When Hilde awoke from her slumber she was met with the sound of laughter and a light-hearted voice that sounded a lot like that of Duo Maxwell's, but that was impossible. Duo was the broodiest person she had met second to Heero Yuy and that was saying something coming from her. "Duo-sama (laughs)!" Came an alarmed voice. "Well, it's true. Evil does attract evil. That's why the Zaibach army came here. _A brave knight of Austria_, Ralph Kurt attracted them with his soiled toothy smile," Duo joked. Merle laughed again. She cracked her eyes opened to get a peek at her surroundings.

As far as she knew it was dark outside now and the conversation she barely remembered having with Ralph when she had first awakened from her unconscious state, was a blur to her. She didn't remember a thing she had said to the older man. Rubbing her eyes, she stared; There she found Duo Maxwell sitting upon the stool in front of Merle's bed rubbing some sort of ointment on her upper arm, his mouth was in the shape of a smile as he spoke to her. The cat-girl giggled genuinely amused by what Duo had said to her. Hilde rubbed her ears fearing she had gone deaf.

Once she had stopped rubbing them, Duo arose from his place on the bench muttering something to Merle while gesturing to the brown bowl in his hand before vanishing through the front door of the bed room. Hilde sighed whipping her brow, her eyes averted to the night sky outside her window above her. There the earth hung in the sky. Waiting for her to reach it. It had been two days since she arrived to the strange world with the stoic young man, prince Duo. She still had no way of getting back home and Duo seemed more worried about that cat-girl than her well-being at the moment. Hilde gasped looking up at the feeling of a pair of eyes on her.

The German teenager almost fell out of the bed when she spotted Merle staring right at her. _The cat's looking this way!_ Hilde thought, pulling her sheet up a little higher. Merle continued to scowl, her tail rippled in sheer rage as she examined Hilde's entire demeanor. _It''s that girl from the Mystic Moon . . . She's got that short, weird hair. Weird clothes, too . . . _The humanoid cat thought her face getting redder. Hilde cringed in horror at the maddening expression Merle's face. When Hilde looked around the room, Duo was nowhere in sight. Was she imagining the moment between him and Merle? Or was he really there? Where was Duo when you needed him? He was the only one capable of taming that . . . that wild animal!

_She's got "cat" written all over her . . . Those ears . . . That tail . . . She's so weird . . . ! She wouldn't be so bad if she just acted nicer,_ the young woman thought, sweat rolling down her cheek. Merle appeared to be getting madder when she noticed something very similar about they're besides. They both had benches! _Why the heck did,_ I_ get stuck with the bench!_ Merle's tail was now inflated and spiking with rage. _She looks mad about something!_ Hilde thought. As she figured on how to evade a possible attack from Merle, the same chilling sensation she had from earlier in the day overcame her again. The world around her went black and the image of a flying demon rushing at her filled her vision. Her eyebrows furrowed in determination to find out what it was. _Something's coming!_ She thought upon opening her eyes. Of all the unexpected things to expect, Hilde did not expect to stare into the pale brown, wrinkled face of the Mole-Man.

Hilde screamed in terror kicking out her leg at the Mole-man, he screamed equally loud but had no chance to retaliate against Hilde's leg assault and was sent rolling across the floor. Hilde looked from under her covers to find Duo standing at Merle's beside with a look of disbelief on his face. Merle's fat tail deflated instantly upon noticing her lord standing just a few feet from her bed. "Duo-sama!" She cried happily. Duo nodded in the humanoid cat's direction as he approached her, he sat down balancing the bowl in his hand carefully. Swooping two of his fingers into the medicine, he prepared for Merle and Hilde's cuts. The cat-girl winced when he placed his fingers on her injury and rubbed more medicine into it.

She watched him curiously as he pulled a lavender sheet of fabric from his pocket and tied it around her arm as a sort of bandage for her injury. Merle's mouth fell open in joy for but a brief moment before she turned her attention to Hilde. The German girl drew back slightly at this and frowned when Merle stuck her tongue out at her. Duo hid a smile as he rose from his chair and headed over to the Hilde, the girl watched him cautiously unsure of what he was doing when she saw his hand (which she had not been paying attention to) grasp the sheet that covered her body. There was a strong gust of wind from the sheet as it was tossed aside, Hilde almost jumped out of the bed when Duo sat down beside her. She watched him apply the medicine onto her leg, unfazed by her thin legs or the simple fact that she was wearing noting but a dress and blouse. "Hold still. Some plant poison got into the wound. This will bring your fever down," He explained quietly. Despite the fact that she wasn't feeling the greatest, she was thankful to have someone like him around to help her out.

Duo didn't seem to notice she was staring at him like some heaven-sent angel or some holy manifestation. He was far too busy administering the medicine to her cut. He dipped his fingers back into the mint green substance and headed back to her leg for one final coating. It took only one time for Duo's fingers to brush against her leg. He saw her flinch. He looked up confused. Duo was even more taken aback by the petrified expression on the dark-haired girl's face, his eyebrows raised in confusion. "Duo . . . They're here . . . The invisible giants are here!" She whispered in horror. Duo stood up from his place so fast, the bowl of mashed leaves hit the ground. Its contents splattered everywhere. Merle hopped out of the bed quickly and was at Duo's side quicker than Hilde could limp out of the bed, her leg was still aching from the wound. "Zaibach, is attacking you say?" Duo asked. His head turned toward Hilde. She nodded her head vigorously as the young man pulled his sword out from it's sheathe. "All right then, we have to get to Escaflowne before anything ----." Duo stopped short when he heard a gasp from Hilde. He turned to meet her frozen aquamarine gaze. She was staring straight at him. "What?" Hilde leapt onto Merle and Duo, tackling them to the ground. The Mole man was just climbing off the ground when a loud explosion over head of him broke through the glass. He ducked back down as fire reigned above him. Duo could feel himself sweating as the heat intensified inside the room, he had managed to get on top of the two girls and shielded them with his body.

The four bodies seemed to lie on the ground for what seemed like forever. The whooshing sound of the fire died out and the room was filled with black smoke. Merle and Hilde coughed violent when the pressure from Duo's body was relieved. They batted their hands in every witch way, trying to make out the path to the door. Mole Man shuddered with fear as he watched Duo help the two girls to their feet. The wall around them danced with fire, the sheets of the bed were being eaten away by the raging inferno. Duo covered his face with his arm as he looked toward the window; There was no way they would escape through the window. Especially since he didn't know how high they were at the moment, his mind was too muddled with panic. "Mole Man, get up! Where's Deathscythe?" Duo shouted as loud as he could. "Ralph had it hidden in the forest ––. You can get there by taking the tunnel in the kitchen!" Mole man remained on the floor, he crawled toward the exit of the room.

Duo grabbed Merle and Hilde's wrists. Duo lead the two of them out of the room, hardly paying attention to their cries of pain as he did so. Hilde swore she could feel Duo's heart beating wildly in her own chest as he rounded the corner and down the stairs. The first floor of the cabin wasn't on fire, thankfully. It made Duo's job a lot easier. He entered the kitchen, he looked to the right of the meat storage and spotted another indication that there was a hole made by the Mole man there. "What are we doing in the kitchen, Duo? This is no time to be thinking of eating!" Hilde and Merle chided in unison. Duo grinned bitterly as he pushed the meat storage to the side, revealing the hole. "This should take us where we want to go," He said. Hilde and Merle looked stunned form a moment, Duo tapped his foot impatiently against the cobblestone floor.

He snapped his fingers loudly and pointed to the tunnel entrance. "Hurry up," Duo tried not to sound too panicked. Hilde and Merle nodded, the cat-girl went into the hole first and was followed by Hilde second. Duo grabbed the handle of his sword and brandished, he looked around. The sounds of loud thumping that made the earth beneath him trembled, surrounded the young man. His braid was draped around his shoulders, he swallowed as the vibrations became stronger. _Where are you Zaibach scum?_ He thought angrily. The thunderous aggressor fell silent, Duo knew their invisible Gymelef's approaching.

He was defiantly no match for them without Deathscythe. Swallowing, Duo approached the door way instead of the hole; If they spotted him already then going in another direction was the best thing to do. Hilde and Merle could take care of themselves without him for the time being. Another thunderous thump irrupted behind him, Duo looked up just in time to see the cabin's rooftop being ripped off by a thousand claws. He made his way toward the door before the invisible Gymelef could get a good look at him.

Duo pushed himself to run faster, to ignore the carnage going on around him. His heart pounded relentlessly against his chest as he dodged falling pieces of Gymelef armor and tiny shards of their weapons. Fire erupted out of thin air, sometimes the fire was aimed at him, but Duo managed ---- barely —- to dodge the attacks that came his way. Sweat rolled down his face as he got closer to the place Mole man said he saw Ralph Deathscythe. Somewhere in the forest. He was wishing he had taken the tunnel instead of running out into the open. The Fanelia born teen prayed he would get there in time, he prayed that Deathscythe hadn't been stolen, he prayed Merle and Hilde were all right.

* * *

Within the floating fortress, Solo watched the destruction down below with a look of utter disappointment. Lady Une was showing no remorse or any bit of self-control over her army as they set the camp on fire. He brushed his blonde hair out of his face and rubbed his brown eyes. His ghost pain was returning in his right arm again. Meanwhile down below, Une rebelled in the destruction as she set more objects she had missed before aflame. She grinned wickedly when she heard the pained riddled scream of a man that had tried to escape his Gymelef before she set it on fire. Lady Une continued on her rampage until there was a familiar crackle on her COM-link. "_This is foolish. How long are you going to resort to senseless slaughter?"_ Solo said, his voice was lined with irritation. Lady Une looked up in the direction the Floating fortress was hovering with a cynical smile forming on her lips. She shrugged her slightly restricted shoulders. "This is the _surest_ way to destroy any _evidence._ All we have to do now is capture Deathscythe once it's smoked out," She said confidently. There was no way that meddlesome Machine was going to escape her grasp, not while there was still breath in her body. Another crackle of static followed Solo's grunt of disbelief.

Lady Une was widely known for her battle skills, merciless personality, and strategies that won over any high-ranking General's plans for war any day of the week. However, the almost maniacal and short-tempered side of the woman was disliked by everyone who believed in fighting with honor. Solo couldn't care less what other people thought of Lady Une's dirty tactics; They got the job done quick, but sometimes she went a little overboard. "Do you think this Ralph Kurt of Asturia will do something as foolish as letting himself be herded by fire?" Solo insisted.

He walked over to the large window to get a better layout of the burning camp below him. "_Don't play games with me, Solo. What are you getting at?"_ Lady Une asked impatiently. Solo closed his eyes as he envisioned his brother. "The waterfall at the cliff behind the castle. They say that birds build nests behind waterfalls," The blonde explained. "To prevent them from being attacked, you see." Lady Une was confused for a brief moment, why was he telling her about the behavior nesting bird ---- Her heart skipped three beats, her eyes widened in shock. She turned her Gymelef toward the burning castle. "They're behind the castle!" Une shouted, enraged.

* * *

When Merle and Hilde climbed out of the tunnel, they found themselves in the middle of forest. Merle galloped out of the exit on all fours like the cat she was and looked around fanatically. Hilde climbed out with a little more caution, she placed both hands onto a smooth space upon the grass and carefully pulled the lower part of her body out the tunnel, onto the ground. She sighed in relief, glad to be out of the small space. The beginning of the tunnel was deep, spiraling downward like some bottomless pit. She had a hard time getting down the steep part without falling onto Merle and crushing her (although, she was more worried about falling to her death than crushing Merle). The entire time she had to listen to the 'cat-girl' tease her and mock her clothes. Hilde had been gracious enough not to say anything which only made Merle more peeved at her. But once they felt a breeze flowing around their aching legs, Merle fell silent and spent her energy on getting to the light at the end of the tunnel.

Hilde was grateful for the silence, but the absence of Duo's otherwise annoying presence was unnerving and it had her clutching onto her pendant. Bringing herself out of her thoughts, Hilde looked around the silent forest, she ignored the faint sounds of war going on below her down in the camp. Her heart thumped at the thought of Ralph being killed; She hoped the Knight was all right. Hilde turned her attention toward Merle who was prowling around something large and onymous sticking out the cluster of trees. The German teenager headed over to Merle with a perplexed expression on her face. Merle poked at the large thing with a nearby stick she picked up, she was making one of her absolutely funny faces again as she did so. "Merle-san, what are you doing?" Hilde asked. Merle poked at the thing one last time before shifting her large eyes over to Hilde. "What's it look like? I'm inspecting whatever this thing is," She retorted. Hilde gave the cat girl a look, Merle stared back while poking at the large object with the stick. A loud explosion coming from the camp caused both girls to jump in fear. _Duo-sama, must be in some kind of trouble!_ Merle thought clutching her nail file. Hilde's flesh turned cold and clammy; The world around her went black. A vision of Duo running through a demolished campsite was shown.

_He was drenched in sweat and his legs were about to give out on him. He fell to the ground when he was slapped hard in the back by an unknown force behind him. He tumbled in a circular motion across the scorched ground, he came to a utter halt against what was left of a wall. Duo's red and bruised face looked up from the ground it had fallen on as the scenery before him became distorted and the Red Demon that Hilde had seen in her previous vision, stood over Duo's fallen body. Its thick short arm aimed itself at Duo and the next thing the young man on the ground knew, was darkness. Hilde watched in pure horror as the liquid metal that impaled Duo, in various places, slid back into the arm of the Gymelef, dripping in blood._ Hilde was thrown out of her vision by the sudden warm glow of something in front of her. She and Merle looked up at the large thing covered in tree branches, just in time to see them be swallowed by a blinding pink light. Hilde covered her eyes as the light came toward her, Merle did the same. Hilde was prepared for the worse. _Deathscythe!_

* * *

Duo hated to run in the heat. Summer wasn't his favorite time of the year, the fire and smell of death churned around him like one of Balgus' incense he used during his mediation. His nostrils flared unable to withstand the strong smell of burning flesh, he gagged a bit as he stumbled through the fire's desert. The loud footfalls he had hear previously at the house had continued to follow him, he had hoped to lose it when he entered the Gymelef storehouse (Ralph and the others had taken refuge in their _Crusade_), but to no avail. The giant continued to come after him — although it stopped to destroy the _Crusade_.

Duo contemplated in that small time window whether or not to let the invisible giant kill the entire crew (what was left of them) while defenseless inside the _Crusade_. However, the image of Balgus flashed in his mind and Duo put aside his spite for the men and proceeded to toss nicely shaped rocks in the general direction he hoped the giant was. When rock hit the air, Duo knew he had hit the Gymelef. Large puffs of smoke began to approach him at a patient pace of walking, Duo hopped up and down for a brief second before breaking into a run past the Gymelef. Ralph kept calling him, telling him to come back to the cave, but Duo ignored him and ran as fast as he could. Now, Duo found himself in the barest parts of the burning camp, he looked in every direction for a way into the forest but every exit or possible exits was blocked by burning rubble. His legs were beginning to grow weak, He was drenched in sweat and his legs were about to give out on him. He fell to the ground when he was slapped hard in the back by an unknown force.

He tumbled in a circular motion across the scorched ground, he came to an utter halt against what was left of a wall. Duo's red and bruised face looked up from the ground it had fallen on as the scenery before him became distorted and the Red Gymelef stood over Duo's fallen body. Its thick short arm aimed itself at Duo's body. The young man's arms trembled as he fought in vain to pull his aching body up off the ground. His muscles in his legs felt like elastic and his breathing was shallow. He was going to die . . . . He could feel it in his bones. A single liquidized blade hardened itself into a sharp pointed spear. Duo watched it extend slowly toward him. It pressed against his throbbing abdomen, applying pressure. The teenager gritted his teeth and slashed the blade with his sheathed sword. The blade retracted and returned in the shape of a claw. Duo clamped his eyes shut and the next thing the young man on the ground knew was a blinding light surrounding him. His body was lifted off the ground and wrapped in the light. Somewhere in the far off distance he could see Merle and Hilde, clutching to each other for dear life and in front of him resided his Gymelef ---- Deathscythe. The black and gray machine had its bulky arms and legs spread out in a star formation, Duo's cobalt blue eyes watched in horror as the light swallowed his partner whole and then fired at him. Duo could feel his muscles stiffen painfully as the light traveled throughout his body and he feared the worse for his well-being. Little did he know that the red Gymelef was taken by the light as well.

* * *

(TBC) 


	11. Ten: Fusion

**TEN: Fusion**

* * *

Duo tumbled through what felt like space, the void beyond the world of Gaia, the light was still around him. He had his still burning muscles to provide for that proof. He had no idea where Deathscythe, Hilde, or Merle had gone before that beam of light hit him. Duo had no clear idea of where he was at the present moment either. When he blinked, it did nothing to clear his muddled vision or chaotic thoughts they were not his own. He kept seeing flashes of a large building, surrounded by wires and a large been of light reigning over its rooftop. Duo also sensed the presence of a familiar person, however, it was cold and distant. No longer the soft and kind soul he once knew.

The pain in his body slowly started to ebb, he could feel exhaustion seeping through him and all he wanted to do was sleep. He felt himself being lowered from the high altitude he had been sent up into, Deathscythe materialized below him and Duo felt himself seated, his arms were extended outward and his hand grasped two handles attached to reigns. The light faded, he looked down at its form and realized it was in the form of a winged beast — a dragon.

* * *

Hilde and Merle had held onto each other for what seemed like forever before the light around them vanished and the two found themselves behind Duo. "Duo-sama, your safe!" Merle cried happily. Duo turned his head so quick. It was spinning afterward. Hilde looked around their surroundings; It was a bleak world below them, washed out and outdated from the looks of it, but more modern than the world that she had seen so far in Gaia. Duo pulled on the reigns of Deathscythe, the black dragon's wing's straightened and caught the wind that rushed below it. Hilde and Merle screamed when Deathscythe soared higher into the black sky, high above the city above them.

Hilde grasped Duo's waist, the higher they went up, she could hear the wings of Deathscythe's long and sleek body batting against the wind that rushed against them. "Where are we, Duo?" Hilde cried, over the rush of wind. Duo shook his head, his braid was helplessly swinging in the wind, becoming more messy than it had been originally. He looked down below him. Merle had stationed herself in a corner big enough for her, beside his left leg. "I have no idea," He replied. As he looked for a place to land his Deathscythe Gymelef. When he spotted a dense forest below, right next to the wall that blocked out all the buildings of the olive green appearing world below, Duo pulled on the reigns and veered hard to his right. Deathscythe moved swiftly through the air, he amazed that no one had noticed them so far as he directed Deathscythe-dragon toward the vast world below him outside the city. He also wondered what had happened to him during that time he was transported. Hilde sensed Duo's distress as he began to lower to the ground, she also found herself sensing his erratic heartbeat that followed rhythmic beat of Gymelef's demonic wings, it was strange.

Hilde could not find herself in a relaxed state. Her pendant kept pulsing against her chest. Duo landed Deathscythe in a cluster of trees surrounded by large bushes, the Gymelef transformed back into original form. Duo lowered its arms and let the two girls climb down, Deathscythe kneeled down and its chest opened. The braided teenager climbed down quickly, joining Hilde and Merle on the ground. "Duo-sama!" Merle cried, jumping onto him. The young man grunted upon impact but returned the eager hug in return. Hilde watched them for the moment before letting her presence known. "Do you mind telling me, what happened?" She proclaimed, loudly. Duo looked up from Merle. "Huh?" He said, as if he never heard her. Hilde's face puffed in annoyance, she could not believe she was worried about him. "I said, 'do you mind telling me what happened'?" She repeated. Duo gave the young woman a shrug as he pried himself out of Merle's loving embrace and strode over to Deathscythe, he slid down to the ground laying against it. "I don't know what happened, Hilde," He replied, twiddling with his braid. "I'm about as lost as you are." Hilde sighed, pulling against her blue skirt.

Maybe her pendant had something to do with their sudden transportation from Austria, maybe. The German native strode across the grass, scratching the back of her neck, her eyes briefly watched Merle trod over to Duo on all fours. "Don't stray too far," Duo called after her. Hilde waved her hand absentmindedly as she began to walk around in a circular motion. Duo kept a watchful eye on her. "Duo-sama, are you all right?" Merle asked. Duo turned his attention to his childhood friend with a brief smile, he placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "I'm okay, Merle," He replied. Merle smiled, her eyes sparkling with relief, she lay on the ground, propping her head up on his stomach.

Hilde found a nice even spot on the ground just a few feet away from Deathscythe, she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Aren't worried those guys will find us?" Hilde asked. Duo looked upward into the sky, his eyes marveling the sparkling stars and the two worlds hanging above them. When he looked down at Hilde, he found her still staring at him, awaiting an answer. He cracked a smile that seemed to tug on his aching face muscles. "Don't worry, Hilde, I doubt they'll be looking for us here . . . wherever "here" is," Duo replied. Hilde nodded but still looked uncertain, as she lowered her head against her knees and closed her eyes. The sounds of the forest and the world behind the wall (they were a considerable mile away from) echoed through her subconsciousness as she slowly drifted off to sleep. The tree branches swaying in the wind, the far of smell of flowers, and the cawing of birds above her.

* * *

(**_Earth)_**

_The winter sea, I can see it outside the window. The white waves, slowly approaching the beach. The cars on the highway next to the beach, maybe I could get on one of them and drive far away from here. The winter sea, steadily, the sunlight shining on it with white light, glittering light. The warm sunlight of the summer days is far away. At my feet with my textbooks packed into my bag, I'm just . . . looking out the window. My sixteenth year's . . . Winter._

* * *

Hilde laid across the roof of the school, out in the sunlight. Her hair spread across the white stone rooftop. Her eyes were closed as she listened to the world below and above her carry on with their lives. She had no life. It almost felt as though she should be nonexistent, but it was never that simple as she would have liked it to be. Her legs remained closed and her arms were sprawled out above her head, across the rooftop a figure came waltzing out of the emergency level and onto the roof. She looked around with an unsure expression on her face until she spotted Hilde lying on the ground some ways off from where she was standing. With a smile, Sylvia Noventa tiptoed across the rooftop until she reached Hilde. The German teenager showed no signs of acknowledging her presence, so, Sylvia kneeled down beside her. "Skipping classes, again, Hilde?" Sylvia asked with a hint of humor in her voice. Hilde opened her aquamarine eyes, she sighed and pushed herself up into upright position, she extended her neck a bit as she brushed her hair behind her ear. "I was daydreaming," Hilde replied sleepily. Sylvia looked taken aback by the reply.

"Daydreaming? About that place you were spirited away to and met those strange characters?" Sylvia asked. Hilde nodded her head, her mind playing back the previous events of her vivid dream, the boy and the mysterious suit of armor that transformed into a winged demon and the annoying cat girl. "Why would I dream about that, though?" Hilde asked herself. Sylvia groaned in mock-vexation as she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "It means you to go out and get a life. The overembellished dream is just a way of saying of," Sylvia stated as though she were a doctor. Hilde shoved her friend away from her as she stood up and walked over to the wall of the roof. Sylvia followed after her with a somber expression on her face, she noticed the way Hilde walked and kept her shoulders slouched, clearly indicated something was wrong. Another moment of silence past, teenagers below, walking out of the school building laughing and gossiping could be heard below. It only seemed to make Hilde's depressed mood worse.

Sylvia decided to speak again. "Hilde, did you get to see the guidance office?" She asked. Hilde's shoulders hunched at the question, she kept her gaze away from her friend. "Not yet," Hilde replied quietly. Sylvia scoffed in anger at the girl's hesitation. "What's wrong with you? Mr. Saeki's been looking for you," Sylvia said. Hilde shrugged with little concern in her friend's comment. "Saekisensei. I don't like him," She replied. Sylvia decided to change the subject, hoping it would make Hilde cheer up a little. "Did you decide on college yet?" She asked. Hilde shrugged again. "I don't like studying as much as you. It's not even spring break yet. It's not realistic," Hilde retorted.

Sylvia rolled her eyes at the response. "Now what are you saying! You'll soon be a third year! You have to figure out where you're going!" She declared. Hilde moved away from the wall and started to walk away. Sylvia followed after her. "My brain's not as good as yours," Hilde spoke with no self-confidence. Sylvia waved her hand at the German, she jumped up beside her and wrapped her arm around Hilde's shoulder. "Bah! You're not a very logical child, Hilde," The teenager joked. Hilde managed a laugh. She kept in sync with her friend's long strides toward the rooftop door. "It's not like that! I'm just not academically oriented like you," The German laughed. Sylvia hopped up and down with a sort of exuberance she hadn't shown since she had caught Heero leaning over Hilde in the nurses' office. "Oh that's right! Hey, I told Saeki that I wanted to go into science!" The girl decided to announce. Hilde had to smile at the news. "Cool . . . ," Hilde said, looking off to the sky.

* * *

_Time's passing so fast. My thoughts are so confused, and time is passing so fast. I wake up in the morning, see the blue sky, and decide that today I won't go to school. Waiting on the platform for the train, I board an express train, and pass up my usual stop. Clicketyclack. Clicketyclack. The sound of the waves draws farther and farther away. The glow of the ocean fades in the distance._

* * *

_(FIN)_


End file.
